


Striking the Match

by Lisa_Kay



Series: The Crossing [1]
Category: RWBY, Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Kay/pseuds/Lisa_Kay
Summary: THE MULTIVERSE IS A THING HEREjust so ya knowAlmost a year before the fall of Beacon, Atlas graduate Icarus Thompson discovers a group of rogue witches who are determined to control the multiverse, realm by realm, starting with his own. He attempts to warn Death the Kid, but the grim reaper merely dismisses it, and is too concerned with the upcoming Vytal Festival and Remnant's security. Determined to protect Death City, Icarus recruits fellow Atlas classmate Bryn Violet, overly excitable criminal Ramona Parker, and ex bounty hunter Shanti Omar. It seems simple enough at first, but there is one witch determined to destroy Icarus and everyone he loves.





	1. Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> There are more shows present/referenced in this work, but they're not as important and I didn't really want to fill up the tags:  
> Death Parade  
> Durarara 
> 
> This is a series. This first work is mostly a story about several of my OCs i created for this series. Next volume will be more focused on characters from the shows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Icarus flew too close to the sun but at least he flew”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Monday you can fall apart  
> Tuesday Wednesday break my heart  
> Oh, Thursday doesn't even start  
> It's Friday I'm in love”
> 
> “Friday I’m in Love” by The Cure

**Realm: Unknown**

**Location: Unkown**

**Time: Unknown**

It had been quite some time since a mission rattled the Death Scythe. Over the past few years, he had been prone to waiting on the sidelines. He was typically a last resort. This mission was supposed to be easy. Rogue witches were not usually troublesome, and ever since Death the Kid took his father's place, most of that activity had ceased anyway, since witches were now legal. 

 _Are they from another realm?_ That would definitely explain why he was currently unable to tell where he was being held captive.  _Or maybe they're working for someone who is._ Death Scythe was going to murder Stein for losing him like this.  _How does this even happen? We were just looking for evidence when suddenly-_

Up until that point, all Death Scythe saw was jet black. His hands and feet were bound, but there was not a blind fold. It was just that dark. And it had also been eerily silent. Suddenly he could hear light footsteps, and the light pink outline of a soul flickered, but only for a moment. 

"Spirit Albarn?" The witch's voice was timid.  _Oh, this is how it is. This should be easy._  "There is no need to be alarmed. You'll be back in your cushy academy before you know it. We just have a few questions for you." 

"Oh yeah?" Spirit yawned.  _I am never gonna hear the end of it - I was kidnapped by some novice!_ "You know.... you could have just scheduled an appointment with me. All of this was unnecessary." 

"I'm afraid it was, Death Scythe," a new voice, more stern and calculating, entered the fray. It alarmed Spirit for a moment. He had not sensed their soul.  _Maka was always better at this kind of thing, anyway._ "You see..... we're not just any group of witches. You understand what I'm saying?" 

 _Not really._ "Sure." 

At this point, Spirit decided he would just listen. Normally, he would tune out the villain's monologue, but seeing as how they managed to isolate him from his meister, and kidnap him in the first place, it seemed like a decent idea to hear them out. 

"Mr. Albarn... we are aware that you and the shinigami plan on opening the realm gates fairly soon. We also know about Kid's little 'side project', and needless to say, we don't approve."

"I don't either," spat the death scythe. "You're actin' like I can help a thing like that. I'm not the one in charge here." 

"You most certainly aren't," the second witch chuckled. "But do you know what makes you so important, Death Scythe?" 

 _As if I didn't already know._ "Please enlighten me." 

"You're valuable as leverage." 

_Bingo._

"We just need to know who's in charge of the gates, Mister." The shy witch piped. "And then you'll be on your way." 

"Hit me up."  _Damn it, Kid. Where the hell's my extraction?_

"Who is in charge of the gates?" 

_Where the hell is Icarus?_

* * *

**The Reaper Realm**

**Location: Seattle**

**Time: 8:00 AM, Monday May 16**

"Hey, baby.... Baby, won't you stay a few more minutes? Come on, are you even listening? Last night was so good and I just thought we should-" 

 _Fucking Christ, Bryn... pick up your fucking phone._ Icarus Thompson made it a point to completely ignore the woman snuggling into his side. Of course, it wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed himself either. Nights were for fun. Days were for work. 

But occasionally they switched. 

 _Bryn for the love of God...._ Icarus had sent his colleague fifteen drunk texts the nights before and ten more that evening. Death Scythe was not in Seattle - the last rogue witch city on his list, which officially meant Spirit was not in the Reaper Realm. "Hey," he kissed the woman lightly on the head and rubbed her back. "I've gotta go. It's been lovely. Dinner was lovely. You were lovely. Sex was lovely," he winked. "I'm sure I'll be back in town soon." The lie was easy. 

She smiled playfully. "That's good." 

As he made his way down to the apartment complex's ground floor, Icarus felt his phone vibrate. He sighed. "Finally. Jesus Christ...." 

**Bryn: Are you coming back to Death City?**

**Icarus: Perhaps. If that's what the shinigami desires.**

**Bryn: As if you ever follow his orders.**

**Icarus: This is true.**

He felt a wry smile spread across his face.  _But duty calls._

* * *

**The Reaper Realm**

**Location: Death City**

**Time: Noon, Tuesday, May 17**

The Academy was bustling more so than usual, especially for the time of year. Icarus knew it was not because of Spirit's disappearance, since that was still being kept under wraps.  _Goodwitch . must be back._ His good mood immediately turned sour.  _Christ Almighty._

"Why the long face, Thompson? Dreading the eyes of Satan herself?" A short brown haired woman with smooth green eyes, bounced up to Icarus. She was smirking, obviously trying to annoy him. "Thought you might miss her.... She's been gone for a year." 

"As if I would miss someone like her," Icarus scowled. "She's a menace. Fucking ballistic. I still don't understand why the hell-" 

"- Kid would take two Atlas proteges instead of one? The  _nerve_!" She giggled. 

"Hisa, if you weren't so pretty...." 

"You'd what? Kill me?" 

Icarus felt a cold shiver go down his spine. "Never.... She'd destroy me if I did anything to you." 

"Going to see the shinigami?" Hisa Kagami changed the subject just as swiftly as she had snuck behind Icarus. "You're like the Bond to his M, ya know?" 

"I don't know what that means, Hisa. And yes, I am going to see him. He wanted me back here for a bit. Something wrong with that?" 

"Bryn's terribly annoying and bored when you're away, so I hope you're either here for a while or you take him with you when you leave. How have you still not found him a boyfriend? He needs something to calm his nerves." 

Icarus narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Stay out of Bryn's business. Also, stay out of mine. I'm still mad at you for skimping out on our date. But then again..... The offer still stands." 

"Hell no," Hisa said flatly. "I'm not gonna sleep with you. You're destructive. You also smell like cheap cologne." 

"It was four dollars," Icarus laughed. "- and I need to impress out dear grim reaper, don't I?" 

"Save the flattery for Bryn, Thompson. Cause it won't work on me." 

"It doesn't work on him either," the man scoffed. "He's immune to my charm just like the lot of you."

Hisa frowned. "Whatever you say, Rus.... Look.... I'm gonna give you some advice - don't visit the sparring arena all week. That's where Emi's gonna be." 

Despite the young woman's teasing, Icarus knew she cared about everyone, and if he were to engage Emilia Goodwitch, there would be blood. "Thank you, Miss. Kagami." 

She bowed mockingly. "It's my honor, Mr. Thompson." 

* * *

**Same Place, Ten Minutes Later**

Icarus acted like Death the Kid's face was not twisted in fury, since that would be no fun. Instead, he responded as if Kid was infected with some internal disease where if he showed emotion, he'd die. "Is there something wrong with you, sir? Your face is all messed up." 

"Shut the fuck up," Kid snarled. "Sit down. Where the hell is Spirit? I hired you to find him! It's been two weeks! People are asking questions!" 

When Icarus first started to work for DWMA, the shinigami was difficult to work with at first - difficult to manage. Icarus' semblance worked best when people's emotions weren't everywhere at once - when he could center on one and one only, and get grasp the concept of their thoughts. Death The Kid was a nightmare to read. He was constantly giddy, angry, irritated, and it was all at once. But eventually Icarus realized he just needed to say a few things to single out one emotion - that would let him get a better grip of the situation. "Are you sure you're not sick, sir? If my face looked like that, I'd call a doctor." 

_"You're a child."_

_Ah,_ Icarus grinned. "I'm sorry sir. I've  _annoyed_ you, haven't I?" 

Death the Kid opened his mouth to retaliate, but then his bright yellow eyes stiffened. He nodded, finally understanding. "Damn it, Thompson... you're sick. If you keep playing with people's emotions like that, you'll end up alone." 

"You haven't left me, have you?" Icarus winked. 

Kid rolled his eyes. "Shut up." 

Icarus had always considered sleeping with Kid, but decided that it would be too much of a hassle. And knowing Kid, he'd make it awkward. It was already awkward enough when Emilia. And also terrifying. "Sir, about Spirit.... I've come to Death City because I believe that he is in another realm, and since I am the realm ambassador, I think it is only necessary that I-"

"No." 

"Beg pardon, darling?" Icarus hid the confusion in his voice with more playful flirting.

"I said no. There's no way in hell I'm sending you and Bryn on some wild goose chase where you'll probably end up kidnapped too." 

Icarus raised his eyebrows. "You think I'm that weak?" 

"Of course not. These witches are sneaky. They play dirty and because of that, right now, they have the upper hand. We might just need to leave it be for now. Let them make another mood." 

"But if they kill Spirit-" 

"They won't," Kid quickly tossed the assumption aside. "- because he's so valuable. They want something from me. We just need to wait for their offer. This is the right move, Icarus." 

Annoyance pulled and tugged at Icarus' skin. The grim reaper made the occasional stupid decision, but maybe he was right on this one. "Alright. What do you want me to do?" 

"There's a cult stationed in Arizona," Kid began to debrief. "They're killing high school girls as a sacrifice to God. Local authorities have been on the case for months and have found nothing, so I need you to go to the small town of Beaver Creek and investigate. One girl from a softball team there has disappeared. Her name is Danielle Callahan. These are the names of the other girls. Local law enforcement have their personal files. We need to make sure their safe." The grim reaper handed Icarus manila folder containing some paperwork. "Bring Bryn and Shanti. I don't want any more children dying, Rus." 

Icarus nodded. "I won't let you down." 

* * *

**Same City, Two Hours Later**

Spring in Death City was ending quickly. The grass was begging to dry in the slick heat.

Bryn Violet always thought of summer as an omen, but it was always cold in Atlas. Perhaps it was just a result of his upbringing. 

Regardless of the weather, he always enjoyed his walk home from the academy. It helped him sort through every muddled thought he received throughout the day - helped him try to make sense of them, as if they ever did. 

His favorite part of the walk was when he could see the apartment complex, and the cars parked in front, and on most days he would study every vehicle, hoping that he would see it. 

The days he did not were disappointing. 

But the days he did were often the best. 

His spirits lifted when he saw it - a sleek white Maserati with a sticker of outstretched wings placed on the trunk's window. 

_Icarus._

Before Bryn went upstairs, he looked at his reflection in one of the lobby's mirrors. His face was a deep red. Of course it was.There was not much he could do about that, nor could he repair the situation in a much lower location.  _God... it's just his car. It's not like you've seen_ him _yet._ His light violet hair was frizzing.  _Damn this humidity. Couldn't nature be on my side just one time?_ He quickly tried to fix it, knowing damn well that Icarus would come downstairs if he wasted a minute longer, since Bryn's apartment window faced the entrance.  _He always knows._

"Hey, Bryn!" 

He nearly tripped over his own feet and heart attack at the sound of one of his suite mates' voice. "B - B - B - Black Star!" Bryn chocked. "I'm... I'm so sorry! Why am I sorry? I'm not sure. It's good to... good to see-"  _You never shut up, Bryn!_ He cleared his throat. "How are you?" 

The man with spiky blue hair laughed rambunctiously, causing Bryn's ears to ring. "You're such a little weirdo! I just thought I'd say hello! Just got back from the gym," he grinned. "Emilia returned this morning, did ya know? Oh man, I miss her! She's such a riot!" 

 _Don't be rude, Bryn. Natural selection will come for him eventually._ "If you say so.... Listen, I'm sorry, but I think I should-"

"Icarus is back in town! You saw his car, right? Oh man, what a car! I wish Tsubaki would let me get a car, but she thinks money should be spent on stuff like money and clothes. Women, am I right? Anyway.... guess I'll see ya!" 

 _Just imagine his head on a pike._ "Yes... they're remarkable." He glared at Black Star, acting as if his eyes were lasers, evaporating the young man, as he walked away.  _One day.... One day I will be free of him._

* * *

**Bryn's Apartment, A Few Moments Later**

Icarus Thompson lounging in Bryn's armchair by the window was a view he could never quite get used to. It always took his breath away. 

White dressed shirt partially unbuttoned, exposing his dark brown skin. 

Long white hair, flawlessly styled. 

Bright ice blue eyes, curiously staring into Bryn's own. 

 _Jesus fucking Christ,_ _I am going to die._ Bryn coughed. "Icarus... I had no idea you would be back so soon." 

The man smiled. His teeth were blindingly white. "Guess I'm full of surprises." 

"So it would seem. Have you found Spirit?" 

"Nah," Icarus frowned. "Kid wants us to leave it alone and let the witches make the next move."

"That is a horrible idea." 

"Exactly," Icarus agreed. "- which is why I asked Shanti to monitor activity in all of the rogue witch cities. I placed bugs in every hideout. When Spirit is moved, she'll be the first to know." 

"So you  _are_ capable of making smart decisions." 

"Sometimes. Anyways, Kid wants us in Arizona by Friday. We've got a cultist on our hands. They're killing high school girls. It might be a witch. Who knows," Icarus handed Bryn a small folder. "Here's the list of potential victims." 

Bryn gently took the folder, avoiding physical contact, afraid that he would faint. "I see...." He flipped through the profiles. "Aria Darbus... Sarah Jackson... Ramona Parker... Jesus, all of these girls are seventeen or younger. I never get used to kids dying." 

"It is how it is," Icarus sighed. "You up for a road trip, Bryn?" 

"I..." Bryn's gray eyes softened as he made sure to take all in again. "I always am." 

_So long as it's with you, anyway._


	2. Ramona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Beaver Creek Arizona, a storm is brewing, and two high school girls are in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bats and bruises is the alternative title for this

Time stood still in the blaring, devilish heat of the sun. The light stung scraped knees and three week old sunburns, and it was if the rays were licking at those old wounds, testing them to see if they really had it in them to finish what they had started three hours ago. 

Warm weather is no joke in the state of Arizona, even in May, and the members of Beaver Valley's softball team knew this better than anyone. As the sun crept out each morning and started to beat down on their pale, small faces, they'd look away from it, towards the only thing that mattered:

The game. 

_"You've got this, Darbus!"_

_"Heeeeeeeeyyyyyy batter batter batter, heeeeyyyyyy."_

Aria Darbus was the team's ace- the best starting pitcher on the team, but for some reason she was chosen to bat last for the final inning. 

_"Darbus! Darbus! Darbus!"_

Her face scrunched up in frustration, and she sighed, trying her best to release all of the tension that was built up in her body. Why was she so nervous? Coach had picked her to bat dozens of times and she had been fine. In her two years of being on the team, she had never let them down. So why? 

_"Parker has a lot to learn from an ace like you and you have a lot to learn from a hitter like her. Why don't you switch it up, just for this season?"_

_Oh,_ Aria scowled, glancing at the benches, meeting the gaze of one of her teammates- a girl with long pink hair and soft blue eyes. The girl grinned rather wide and flashed a thumbs up, cheering; 

_"You can do it, Aria!"_

The ace scowled, jerking her attention back to the pitcher.  _Of course. I have **that** to compare myself to. _

Ramona Parker was the team's designated hitter, but she was also amazing at pitching. She was good at everything, and that had always pissed Aria off, especially since Ramona was a year younger than her- just a stupid little junior. What pissed her off even more was that Ramona was nice. It didn't matter who you were, she was alway going to be polite and kind. 

_God, I can't stand her._

Every time Aria was up to bat, she compared herself to Ramona Parker. Why? She had already gotten into Arizona State and she wasn't even a senior yet. Was it because of Ramona's age? Her attitude? Her looks? 

_"Aria, we believe in you!"_

_Shut up._ Aria gritted her teeth as she braced herself for the ball. The pitcher was rearing back. 

_"Bring us home, Aria!"_

_"I said **shut** the  **fuck** up. _The ball had been released. Darbus' heels swerved in the dirt. She pulled back.

_"Aria!"_

"I said...." The bat cracked as it met the ball, sending it beyond the chain link fence of the park. She bolted towards first base. Second Base. Third. "SHUT UP!" She slid towards home, making it in more than a sufficient amount of time. And as she rose to get up, she stumbled, falling flat on her face, her oversized glasses breaking completely beneath her.

* * *

"That was an impressive win, ladies, and I think you owe it all to Miss Darbus! Of course we could've gone without the theatrics... The ball was out of the park. I think running that fast was overkill." The team's coach was a sweet lady with a large, booming voice and bright blonde hair. 

"Yeah! Your glasses broke! Do you want to borrow my back ups?"

Aria was already enduring a semi-lecture from her coach in front of the entire team, but as soon as Ramona offered to help, she lashed out. "Absolutely not! I'll just wait for my parents. I already called them and explained, so no help is needed." She immediately felt guilty because Ramona hesitated and her response sounded disappointed and sad. 

"Oh, okay... I'm sorry. Don't you need help to the car though? You can barely see?"

That was true. Aria sighed, reluctantly giving in. "Fine. Thanks I guess." 

"Awesome!"

* * *

Aria was taller than most girls her age and her head was definitely bigger than most as well. Her head full of red curly hair did not help either. Next to any other girls, she looked like a basketball player, but next to Ramona she looked like a giant. At least that's what other girls said. And Aria believed it.

"I know you don't like me." Ramona's soft voice startled Aria. They were sitting on one of the benches by the car loop, waiting for Aria's parents. "But it's okay."

"That's not-"

"I've always thought you were super cool," Ramona grinned and leaned back wistfully. "You're so determined to be the best and get super good at everything. You hone in on your skills like no one I've ever seen, and I even think you're a better batter than me. The only reason I'm this good is because softball is all I have. I'm not good at anything else, but you are!"

This didn't make any sense to Aria. She and Ramona had never really talked before so why now? "Why are you being so nice to me? I'm kind of a bitch to you. I brush you off and I'm rude..."

"Maybe that's cause you're insecure," Aria stiffened at the sudden accusation, but she couldn't deny it. "It's not just me. You're not friends with anyone on the team. You hardly come to the after parties. It's like you're good at everything but making friends." 

She was right. Aria wouldn't admit it, but Ramona had definitely called her out and was 100% right. "Look... is there a point to this?"

"I'm just saying.... maybe you need one friend. Not a whole team... just one." Ramona rested her hand and Aria's shoulder, which caused the ace to blush. "What do you say?" 

"I..." Aria clenched up, not wanting to accept or deny anything. Why did Ramona have to act so helpless and cute all the time? There had to be some sort of ulterior motive, she just couldn't figure it out. "Fine." She figured she'd entertain the idea.

Just for a moment. 

"Oh, and you should really get contacts instead of glasses," Ramona teased.

"Shut up! No all of us are like you and can afford them!"

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

* * *

Arizona's weather was no cooler, but the season had finally wrapped. The team had made it to playoffs but lost their second game to Tuscon. School started in less than three weeks, but that wasn't the only thing teens were dreading. 

Members of the town had started to vanish one by one, including their families. It was more than a little odd. Even one member of the softball team had disappeared. Everyone was baffled. Beaver Valley was a town where nothing happened all day long. Nothing but heat and sports. 

"What do you think of all these disappearances, Mona? Think they're just sick of the town?"

And over the course of the summer, the town watched as Ramona Parker and Aria Darbus grew closer. 

"Or maybe there's something out their kidnapping and eating them!"

Their relationship had definitely escalated form an unrequited rivalry to an unlikely friendship. Several families watched as they walked through the park together towards the batting cages, hand in hand. 

"Don't say a thing like that... What if it's true?" Aria felt sick. "Some of our teammates have disappeared as well! For all we know, our families could be next!"

"Not if they've moved, like you said," Ramona yawned. "And my parents would never leave this hick town." 

"Still..." Aria couldn't help but feel worried. In all her life of living in this town, nothing this strange had ever happened. "Maybe it's a witch or something..."

"Witches don't show up here. Besides... if they did, it would be a bloodbath. Everyone would know about it. No one dies in the town quietly."

Aria was frustrated with Ramona's calm attitude towards the situation. "Can you be serious for one minute? This is probably really bad! Mona, you have to be careful! Something could-"

"Hey," Ramona stopped suddenly, turning towards her friend. She embraced her tightly. "Look at me," She smiled at Aria, tiptoeing to meet her eyes. "I'm a tough girl. Nothing bad is gonna happen to me. Not ever."

The taller girl smiled softly, leaning down to place her forehead on Ramona's. "I know. Just.... say you 'll at least try to be careful. Just so I can worry less."

"Okay. I will."

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

* * *

Aria Darbus was late. Ramona glanced up at the gym's clock, tapping her foot anxiously. Every Saturday morning, they ran five miles before going to the batting cages, and Aria was always the early one. She had probably overslept because of the scholarship audition she had yesterday and her meeting with the coach the night before. But it was thirty minutes past 5. And then it was six. Then 6:30. 7. Ramona had already finished the five mile. Aria's black truck was nowhere in sight. She called her cell.

_"Hey this is Aria Darbus. Leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

_"I'm sorry. This voice mailbox is full. Call again later."_

Ramona frowned. "Aria..."

* * *

 

Three days had passed and Ramona had not even gotten a text message from Aria. She went over to her house several times, but her parents were never home. The cars were there, but no one answered the door. She was more than a little worried, especially with all of the disappearances that were happening.

But for a few moments she forgot about all of those things when she received an email from her coach:

**Parker,**

**Your work this past season has been magnificent. I want to discuss scholarship opportunities with you later this week. Does Friday afternoon work for you?**

Very eager, Ramona responded quickly:

**Coach Pamela,**

**Friday is fine!**

Five minutes later:

**Wonderful! I'll leave my address below. I'll tell you one thing- you keep playing the way you're playing and you'll probably go to State with Darbus!**

Ramona swelled with pride. After all her years of practice and training, she was actually going to go to college! And with Aria!  _Aria...._ Maybe she was touring Arizona State again or looking at other colleges. Ramona hoped it wasn't the latter. She wanted to keep being her friend and maybe someday they could actually live together! And at this point, Ramona didn't even care if she made the team. She was going to college. She was going to be an independent adult. She had a future. 

She couldn't wait until Friday.

* * *

Coach Pamela lived a few miles away from Beaver Valley, so Ramona had to drive their immediately after batting practice. She had finally heard from Aria's parents. Sure enough, she was on another college tour, but had accidentally left her phone at home. Her parents apologized for making Ramona worry, but she could't be more relieved. At least Aria was safe. 

As Ramona was getting ready to knock on the coach's door, her phone vibrated. She answered; "Hello?"

"Parker? This is coach. Sorry about this, but I'm running a little late. I got caught up in some traffic. The door's unlocked so just make yourself at home until I get there. I'll see you then!" 

Sure enough, the door was unlocked. Ramona slowly walked in, brushing her feet on the doormat and reaching for the light.

The apartment was rather small, which surprised Ramona. She assumed the coach was married or at least. had a kid or two, but it looked like it was just her living there. The fridge in the kitchen was small and there wasn't a whole lot of clutter. The only mess Ramona saw were a few magazines littered on a ottoman in the living room, and a pair of rather large reading glasses with square rims laying on top of them. They were cracked. Ramona's eyes widened.  _Does the coach wear glasses?_ Ramona shrugged, dismissing it.  _They're probably just reading glasses._

After about twenty minutes of skimming through some of the magazines, Ramona heard her phone ring. She glanced at the caller ID, hoping it was the coach cancelling the meeting or at least calling to say she was almost there. But it was her mother.

"Hello?" 

 _"Ramona?"_ Ramona's stomach twisted in fear at the sound of her mother's surprising fearful voice.  _"Where are you?"_

"I'm at the coaches house. She's a little late, but I should be home soon. I'm sorry if I made you worry. I everything ok, you sound-"

 _"Don't leave that house!"_ He mother whispered fiercely.  _"There's someone in our house, Ramona. We're hiding in the basement. Do not come back until we tell you to, okay? Stay with your coach."_

"Mom?" Ramona choked, nearly crying. "What do they want?"

_"Just stay safe!"_

When the line went dead, Ramona just stared at her phone in shock.  _What the hell? What's_ _happening?_

Suddenly Ramona heard faint music coming from one room: 

_'Cause now it's Judy's turn to cry_  
_Judy's turn to cry_  
_Judy's turn to cry_  
_'Cause Johnny's come back_  
_To me_

Terrified, she decided to find somewhere to hide. She knew whoever was in her house didn't know she was there, but her paranoia always took over her at times like this. _Is their someone in this house too?_ She looked in the Coach's bedroom and found a pile of baseball bats. She grabbed one, making her way towards the guest room on the other end of the apartment, and the music drew closer:

_Aww when Judy left with Johnny at my party (my party)_  
_And came back wearing his ring_  
_I sat down and cried my eyes out_  
_Now that was a foolish thing_

When she opened its door, she was met with complete darkness, however it smelled putrid. She pinched her nose. "What is that?" Ramona reached for a light on the wall. Her hand stumbled for a moment, but when she found it and managed to flip the lights on, she was met with an image that would haunt her for the rest of her life. 

The walls were made of old, decaying wood, and instead of beds or desks, there were metal tables and hardware littered everywhere. And in the midst of it all, pinned to the wall and the tables and even placed carelessly in buckets, was human flesh. Eyes were in a large Petri dish, limbs were cut open on the lab tables, and heads were placed on wooden stakes. Some remains had even been blended together into a red, chunky mixture and left in buckets. There was a speaker sitting on one of the tables, blasting that horrid song:

_'Cause now it's Judy's turn to cry_  
_Judy's turn to cry_  
_Judy's turn to cry_  
_'Cause Johnny's come back to me_

But Ramona's eyes were drawn to the center of the room. There was a cross standing on some sort of demonic rune and nailed to it was an extremely tall girl with long red hair and fair skin that had been ripped open and stitched back together over and over again.

She wasn't breathing.

 _The glasses._ Ramona tightened her grip on the bat, trying to decide if she wanted to scream, cry or throw up.  _The glasses on the_ _table... They were hers. All these people...._ She didn't dare try to recognize any of the other remains around her but she knew they were all of the missing people. 

_Well it hurt me so to see them dance together_  
_I felt like making a scene_  
_Then my tears just felt like rain drops_  
_'Cause Judy's smile was so mean_

"Oh my... This is embarrassing. Sorry you had to find out like this... I wouldn't have left such a mess." Ramona did not even realize that Coach Pamela was back. She was blushing, smiling, and laughing. Ramona bit her lip so tightly she began to taste blood. She's  **laughing** after what she has done. "So...." the coach shrugged. "I guess that means I have to kill you now. Sorry about-"

Ramona didn't wait to hear the rest. Something horrible and sinister clicked inside of her and she ran towards the murderer, holding her bat high screaming. 

Pamela froze. "Wait! It wasn't even going to hurt! I was just going to-"

**Crack.**

The bat swung into her face, causing several teeth to fly out and her body to collapse on the ground. She recoiled, pleading. "I'm sorry! I did it because he said it's what God wanted! It's how we can get into heaven!"

_But now it's Judy's turn to cry_  
_Judy's turn to cry_  
_Judy's turn to cry_  
_'Cause Johnny's come back_  
_To me_

**Crack.**

The next things to suffer were her legs. Ramona felt them break under the force of the hit. Pamela howled. Then her arms. Her head again. And again. And again. Ramona didn't even flinch as the blood spatter flew in her face, even in her mouth. She didn't are about anything but hurting this woman. This  _devil._

_"Aria was dedicated to the cause! She wanted to please God too! He told me! He said it's what she wanted! Please listen! You will never get into heaven this way!"_

**Crack. Splat. Crack. Splat. Crack Splat.**

_Oh one night I saw them kissing at a party_  
_So I kissed some other guy_  
_Johnny jumped up and he hit him_  
_'Cause he still loved me that's why_

Ramona didn't even recognize Pamela's face anymore. She was long gone. Ramona had killed her. Now she was destroying her. She was grinding her to the last bit of flesh and bone she had, until there was nothing left. 

 _If people like you go to heaven...._ She blinked for the first time in a while and felt blood stained tears start to fall.  _Then I think I'll just rot in hell._

  **So now it's Judy's turn to cry**  
**Judy's turn to cry**  
**Judy's turn to cry**  
**'Cause Johnny's come back**  
**To me**

* * *

 

Ramona had been sitting in the same interrogation room for nearly an hour. She counted. It wasn't like there was anything else to do, and every time she tried to think about anything else, she felt the urge to throw up. 

Then finally the door opened. "Sorry about the wait," It was a young man's voice. He stepped into the light and smiled, sitting down. "I had to fill out a lot of paperwork, which is always annoying. I'm sure a smart kiddo like you understands that, with all of those applications you fill out."

She recognized him. She had seen his face on television- the news channel. She glanced at his suit. It had the DWMA insignia stitched on it- the skull of the grim reaper. 

"Do you know who I am?" 

Ramona knew faces, but had always struggled with names. This man had long white hair, blue eyes, and dark brown skin. She  _knew_ he was important. That probably meant she would be receiving some capital punishment since the murder of Pamela was more than just self defense. "I know your face."

"My name is Icarus Thompson," he kept smiling. "I have a proposition for you."

She said nothing.

"If you stay here, you'll probably end up in prison for the rest of your life, and since your parents are no longer alive, you won't have any financial aid for anything."

"Your point?" 

Icarus' bright smile suddenly turned sad. "It's not right for a bright kid like you to rot in prison for eternity. I want you to join me. Pamela Gray was a member of some cult that believes in human sacrifice. They kill people to appease God and apparently the leader is nearby. I'm inviting you to join me in on this case and more importantly, the cause. DWMA is a school and government organization that strives to make a better and safer world." He offered Ramona his hand. "So? What do you say?" 

Ramona had nothing. She was a murderer. Her family was dead. Aria was dead. There was no way any school would accept her now, not after what she did. But this man believed in her. He saw greatness and potential. She awed and even smiled a little. "I'm guessing you don't want me because I'm good at softball."

"Not necessarily, but hey... you do have a good swing," He laughed. "Now listen, kid... I'm not gonna sugar coat anything. This isn't gonna be easy. When we leave here, you're gonna have to forget everything you've ever known. From this point forward, nothing's predictable." 

Ramona was not sure if it was subconscious or not but she found herself shaking Icarus' hand. "Yeah. I'm in." 

"One more thing," Icarus reached into a rather large backpack he brought with him and pulled out two things. "Thought you might want these."

Ramona's heart felt like it was going to collapse and she felt like crying again. He was holding the baseball bat she killed Pamela with only now it was spray painted black, aside from the grip, which was covered in small pink jewels. He was also holding Aria's glasses. Ramona took them and pushed them on her face, only for them to almost slide off completely. She started to cry. "She really did have a big head, huh?"

Icarus gently held her hand, gazing at her intently. "Ramona... I know it's hard. If you ever want to talk about anything at all, please come to me. I'm always on your side, Ramona," he winked. "From here on out, it's you, me, and, well...." he rolled his eyes. "- the idiot."

She clutched the bat desperately, afraid it would disappear forever, and sniffed, nodding. "Okay... I'm with you."

* * *

Bryn waited nervously in the car. Icarus was prone to make rash decisions and then blame it on other people. Bryn remembered countless times where he had to bail his colleague out of jail because of his rash behavior.

 

Thankfully, it seemed everything went according to plan. Icarus was walking out of the police station, holding the petite hand of Ramona Parker. Bryn felt his heart swell in pity.  _That poor girl. She's been through hell._

 

"I didn't have to come fetch you," Bryn said curtly once Icarus opened the back door, allowing the girl to enter and make herself comfortable. "This is a first." 

 

Icarus rolled his eyes. "No it's not. You're just trying to make me look bad." 

 

"So where next?" Ramona quivered once they were on the road. Icarus had been strangely quiet, but as soon as she spoke up, his blue eyes brightened. Bryn felt his heart skip a beat.

 

"We're going to Tucson," Icarus' voice was kind but all of sudden his eyes hardened. Bryn knew this meant a lot more to Icarus than he let on. "It's time to find a cultist." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “This world is rabid, this world is through  
> Follow me through an empty dream  
> I’m sleeping next to someone new  
> My conscience burning, my beastly flaw  
> The headache pill, the necktie on my bedroom door“
> 
> “Ava” by FAMY


	3. Hostage Situation II

**Unknown Realm**

**Unknown City**

**Unknown Time**

"Deus won't like this...." Eruka Frog murmured to her associate Lionel Ash. "This makeshift realm won't hold up much longer after this." 

Sure enough, the ends were folding. The air was stifling. The world was dying. Makeshift realms only lasted for a week or so. The one Eruka and Ash were on now had managed to last thirteen days, and no one had found them. 

At least until now. 

Makeshift realms are temperamental, unstable things, but there is one predictable thing about them - only the creator of said realm can open and close the gate, with very few exceptions. 

Eruka and Lionel had come across one of the exceptions. 

Opening the gate was as easy as a levitation spell for the individual who had just stepped through the folds of the realm's rippling astral blue wall. They stepped into the empty black void seamlessly. Eruka tried to get a read of their soul - there was nothing, not even a spark. 

"I think I recognize that witch," Lionel growled. "- but I'm not sure. Maybe Deus sent her." 

So it  _was_ a witch. Eruka could see them more clearly now as they began to walk towards the safe house where the two witches were stationed. "Do you think something's happened? Is she here to help with the Death Scythe situation?" 

Lionel shrugged. "Only one way to find out, right? Let's go greet this guest of ours. Be on your guard though." 

The frog witch nodded. "All right." 

* * *

**Same Place, a Few Moments Later**

Eruka and Lionel were only standing a few feet away from the newcomer. Now Eruka could detect a faint hum of witch energy. 

"Ah, so I was right...." Lionel smiled warmly. "Tate Pickett, it's been some time since I saw you last. How are you holding up? You look a tad rough. What's the occasion?" 

The witch standing before them had short white hair, sharp blue eyes, and they were wearing overalls over a plain white long sleeved shirt. 

Their face was also covered in blood. They smiled. "Lionel... Look who's talking. It's been 800 years and you still don't know how to tame that mane." 

Lionel's tan face turned a light shade of pink and she fiddled with loose strands of her puffy golden hair insecurely. "Some things never change. Your voice, Tate... have you come down with something?"

"Nah," the witch rasped. "This is just how I sound now. Is there a problem?" 

"Of course not, Tate. Now.... what can we do for you?" 

Tate Pickett's lips curled up into a pleased and somewhat frightening smile. "I'm just here to take something that I want." 

Eruka noticed Lionel grip the handle of her double edged sword strapped to her side. "And what would that be?" 

"Oh, I think you know, Miss Ash," All of the warmth in Tate's expression had been replaced with malice. Eruka froze in fear.

"Lionel?" 

 **"I thought you'd do this, Tate."** Lionel's yellow eyes turned red and she opened her mouth wide, revealing a jaw full of sharp, threatening teeth.  **"You've always been against us. You think you can just get away with it?"**

"No...." Tate suddenly pointed at Eruka. She couldn't move. 

"Huh? What're you-" The frog witch's eyes welled up with red tears. "What is.... What is happening? Lionel-" She started to choke on blood that was rising from her stomach. Lionel looked at her helplessly. Blood pushed at Eruka's skin, gnawed it's way out of her veins. "Lionel, I'm-" 

Eruka Frog disappeared in a rain of flesh and blood. Lionel turned back to Tate. She saw nothing but red.  **"I'm going to kill you. They'll never find you here. The realm will collapse. Your corpse will rot here and your spirit will rot in hell."**

Tate sighed, smiling sweetly. The air smelled of war and bloodlust. It was refreshing. "I'd like to see you try to kill me. And there's no way I'm leaving here without my key ingredient. Once I kill you, the Death Scythe is mine. So come on, then," he beckoned for Lionel to lunge. "It's time to die." 

* * *

**Reaper Realm**

**Location: Tucson**

**Time: Midnight, Sunday May 22**

The trio had spent two days on the road and in hotels, looking for any trace of cult activity. 

"There shouldn't be any more attacks in Beaver Creek," Bryn noted. "There's no way they would try shit there again. Surely they've left Arizona too.... It's far too risky for a cult of this size to sit around for too long after getting busted like this. You think they'll still be in the mid west?" He glanced curiously at the team leader. "Icarus?" The man wasn't listening to him. Go figure. Instead, he seemed lost in his own thoughts as he stared out the passenger window. "Thompson?" 

Icarus blinked slowly and turned towards Bryn. "Yeah. What's up?" 

"Did you hear a word I just said?" 

"No," Icarus rolled his eyes. "I've been thinking about what Shanti said last night. About that abandoned school house." 

"You talking about Glover Middle?" Ramona had not said much in the past two days, but thankfully, any time she spoke it was helpful. "That's been empty for twenty years. It was overrun by witches for a while and now people think it's cursed. It's a great place for high schoolers to fuck around though, or so I've heard."

Icarus nodded. "Yeah. Now I know that they wouldn't station themselves in a place like that, since it's obvious, but what if there's something else there?" 

"Like what?" Bryn frowned. "They wouldn't keep information lying around, would they?" 

"Nah. But lemme tell ya...." Icarus grinned. "We might be looking for some kind of underground bunker, like you see in movies or video games."

"This isn't  _Life is Strange,_ " Bryn scoffed. "We're not dealing with some Dark Room. This is a cult that has managed to kidnap and slaughter several young women and get away with it. Pamela wasn't even the worst," he immediately turned back to Ramona, who was obviously discomforted. "Sorry." 

She shrugged. "It's.... it's okay." She gripped the handle of Aria Darbus' bat tightly. "Or.... at least it will be as soon as all of these people are put down."

"See, love?" Icarus winked at Bryn, who tried not to let an endearment like that go to his head. "She's fine." He reached over and ruffled Bryn's hair. "She's fine." 

* * *

**Same Location**

**Same Day, 1 AM**

Glover Middle School definitely  _looked_ cursed. "Looks like something out of _Scooby-Doo_ episode," Icarus joked. "You think we'll find Dracula?" 

"Don't be such a pest," Bryn glared at him. "This is a mission." 

"No need to tell me twice, dearest." 

Bryn ignored Icarus and instead look down at Ramona. She looked terribly frightened and her hands were shaking. What on Earth had possessed Icarus to recruit this shy girl? "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Ramona Parker shook her head firmly. "It's okay. I've made up my mind. This is my fight too." 

Maybe it was only because the girl was just a child, but Bryn felt a swell of pride. She was a sweet kid and Bryn hated that all of this had happened to her so quickly. "You are very brave." 

Before the girl could say anything, Bryn saw Icarus raise his hand up, and he stopped in his tracks. "Bryn," his voice was serious, and if Bryn did not know any better, he would say a bit alarmed as well. 

"Icarus?" Bryn's colleague was standing in front of the double doors, but he wouldn't move. "What's wrong?" He quickly rushed to Icarus' side. "Is it-" he suddenly saw what Icarus was looking at. "Oh...." 

Even though it was dark, there was no mistaking the silhouette of a body hanging from the ceiling. Bryn also smelled blood. "Tell the girl to go back to the car," Icarus growled. "She doesn't need to see this again so soon." 

* * *

**Inside The School**

Bryn hated the smell of blood and that always confused him, since he was a medic, but it always made him sick. Copious amounts of blood covered the ceiling and the walls. Bryn could feel it lap at his shoes. And the body they found was dangling but a black belt tied to a hook on the ceiling. "Give me some light, Bryn," Icarus ordered. Bryn turned on the flashlight on his phone, shining it in the victim's face. He winced. 

It was a young woman with overgrown golden hair and tan skin. She was wearing some sort of black unitard. There were claw wounds all over her chest and bruising on her neck. "Jesus... This is a witch.... Lionel Ash, right? She fought in that war 800 years ago, alongside Arachne Gorgon. This didn't happen that long ago, Rus... Rus?" He glanced worriedly at his partner, only to realize that Icarus was wandering further down the hallway. "Are you okay?" 

"Bryn, this is a result of a makeshift realm cave in," Icarus droned. "And also actual murder. I can feel the fading energy. Bryn, there were several victims. All of this blood is a result of it. Realm walls closing in on you is painful and causes your insides and outsides to seep between worlds." Bryn could see Icarus shudder. "So why were they hiding? And what came after them?" 

"Icarus," Bryn whispered, catching up to him. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I... I don't think this has anything to do with why we came here." 

"Yeah, no shit," Icarus laughed hoarsely. "But it's not something you see everyday and we can't ignore it." 

"I'm worried," Bryn said softly. "I'm worried that if we don't call Shanti or Emilia-"

"Who're you worried about? Me?" Icarus laughed. It was disturbing how quickly his emotions changed. "That's sweet of you, darling, but it's unnecessary." 

Bryn nodded, but made sure not to leave his side. "Yeah. I know. I just... you know, sometimes I.... I really think that maybe you-"

"Holy shit." 

They had reached the end of the hallway, and the smell of blood was stronger than ever. "Oh my God...." Bryn threw up a little in his mouth. 

"Run a scan, Bryn." 

There were several bodies of teenagers - female and male - nailed to the wall, and their corpses formed a circle. In the empty expanse of that circle read: 

**I've Taken Your Toy, Grim Reaper.**

**I've Taken Your Servants, Deus.**

**I've Take Your Children, God.**

**And I'm Not Even Close to My Goal.**

**I'll Be Seeing You Again Soon**

_What toy?_ Icarus frantically tried to figure out what all of this meant.  _Deus Machina is the head of the rogue witches, so that means this cult isn't behind any of their crimes. "God's Children".... when he refers to God, is he talking about the arbiters? And the grim reaper's toy...._

"Scan complete," Bryn's voice was shaking. "Human blood mixed with possum blood, and we have one match," He looked up at Icarus. "Spirit Albarn." 

"Call Kid. We need more people over here," Icarus was already making his way back towards the entrance. "I think all of our missions got a lot more complicated." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m just a blast from the past  
> Here to kick your motherfucking ass  
> Now I see who gets the last laugh  
> And that's how fucking Jimmy gets down”
> 
> “That’s How Jimmy Gets Down” by Jimmy Urine


	4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Amethyst and flowers on the table, is it real or a fable?  
> Well I suppose a friend is a friend  
> And we all know how this will end“
> 
> “Death With Dignity” by Sufjan Stevens

**The Reaper Realm**

**Death City**

**One Day Later**

Icarus did not know what kind of reaction to expect from Kid. Their phone call had been short and awkward. Kid did not sound upset or angry. Just tired.  _Can't really use my semblance though cause it was over the phone, which sucks but...._ "It is how it is," Icarus muttered under his breath. 

"Something wrong, Thompson?" 

Typically, when making his way to the grim reaper's office, Icarus like to avoid conversation with anyone, unless he had dinner plans with them that week. 

Icarus Thompson had not had dinner plans with Emilia Goodwitch for several years. Not since the Atlas days, and there was a reason for that. "Emi... are you enjoying this?" 

Everywhere she went, Emilia Goodwitch halted conversations, stopped hearts, and parted crowds. Her terrifying authoritative presence was like that of a military general and her cold personality worked extremely in her favor during missions. 

She also hated Icarus with a burning passion. They had been rivals since the Atlas days. 

 _"You could always kill her,"_ Was Winter Schnee's advice. 

 _"We'll help you hide the body,"_ Quentin chimed in. 

But death could never stop Emilia Goodwitch. Icarus was pretty sure that even God feared her. 

"Of course there's something wrong," Icarus retorted. "Everything's a fucking shit show. Does that make you happy?" 

"If you keep your mouth shut during this meeting, I'll be in a good mood for the rest of my life, Thompson." Emilia's lips curled up into a sneer. "That's all you ever had to do." 

"Noted. I trust it's just going to be the two of us, then?" 

"What fun would that be?" 

* * *

**Death the Kid's Office**

The last time Icarus saw his brother was around three months ago. "Brother dearest... What brings you to-"

"Icarus, thank God!" Maximum Thompson's arms were wrapped around Icarus before he could finish his sentence. "I thought - " Icarus couldn't breathe.  _Does Max have to be so emotional about everything all the time?_ "- I thought for sure that something would happen to you!" 

"I'm fine, Max," Icarus gently pushed his brother away, smiling nervously. Genuine affection made him uncomfortable, and it didn't matter who he was with, whether it was a teammate or a family member. 

Not that he'd ever touch Bryn. 

Bryn would probably physically react, just not in a good way. 

"How touching...." Icarus bristled at the sound of Kid's voice. He could feel the reaper's annoyance pulsating from his soul.  "Icarus, do you know that you're late?" 

"Someone had to deal with the local authorities and clean up the mess," Icarus curtsied. "You're welcome." 

Emilia scoffed. "As if we have to thank you for anything. You were assigned to look for Spirit, and now he may very well be dead, due to your lack of effort." 

"If I may," Bryn cleared his throat. "A majority of the blood belonged to either possums or the unidentified victims. There's was not enough of Spirit's blood present to assume that he was killed." 

"We're facing some third party here," Kid groaned. "- as if we did not have enough to worry about. This witch... she's the head of the cult?"

"I assume so, sir. She slaughtered the others and her message made it clear that she's after you  _and_ Deus, the rogue sorcerer. She is an unexpected wild card." 

"And also unwelcome," Kid responded dryly. "I want her found immediately and bring her back, dead or alive. And I would like Spirit to stay in one piece. Emilia, I'm sending you and Hisa to Tokyo, since Chiyuki is a potential target. Icarus, you and Violet will stay here. I'm going to break the news to Maka today and send her on the mission. This is something she will want to do." 

Emilia laughed. "It will kill her. This should be fun." 

The reaper ignored and her and gestured to Max. "You need to return to Remnant and warn the headmasters. This is a witch that is aware of the realms. She is not to be taken lightly and with the Vytal Festival coming up, things are already busy over there. They need to be prepared." 

"Alright." 

"Very good.... you're all dismissed." 

* * *

 

"You're still up to no good, Rus... Christ, I worry so much. Thank God for Bryn Violet." 

Icarus had protested at first when Max suggested dinner with Bryn, Shanti, and Ramona, but it's not like he could say no to his brother. It was next to impossible, so of course that evening that were sitting around Bryn's living room, laughing and eating as if a witch was not about to kill one of Death City's most beloved icons. Icarus glanced over at Bryn when Max mentioned him. He smiled. "I'd be dead without him." 

"Don't be a drama queen," Bryn rolled his eyes. "You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself." 

" _Most_ of the time," Shanti Omar snickered. 

"Your opinion is invalid since you're rude to me all of the time anyway," Icarus pouted. 

Shanti had gorgeous olive skin, deep almond colored eyes, and a thick black hair pulled back in her emerald hijab. Her robes were that same color green. She flipped Icarus off. "You deserve it, cunt." 

Bryn and Ramona choked on water. Hisa laughed. Icarus turned to Max. "You're family! Defend me!" 

"But she's not wrong." 

Icarus groaned. "You're all traitors.... the whole lot of you." 

* * *

A few hours later, and Hisa was gone and Max was making his way out. Ramona had passed out on the couch. Bryn and Shanti were playing Mario Kart. 

"There's no telling how long I'll be in Haven," Max said honestly. "Classes start soon and Professor Lionheart might ask me to attend the Vytal Festival. It may be a year before I return, depending how this hostage situation goes. Are you going to stay out of trouble." 

"You sound like mom," Icarus groaned. "I don't like it." 

"Just... promise, okay?" 

"Fine. I promise." 

Max smiled sadly. "You've got good people looking out for you here. I know Bryn really cares." 

Icarus snorted. "Don't say that too loud or he'll stop." 

"I'm serious," Max insisted. "He cares more than anyone. If you won't stay safe for my sake, than at least do it for him, okay?" 

 

 

 

 

 

"Icarus?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Okay." 

* * *

 

After a half hearted goodbye, Icarus closed the door, hesitated, and then locked it.

"You're cold blooded, Thompson. I would never treat my family like that." 

"Why are you still here, Shanti?" Icarus glared at the woman. "Don't you have a night shift?" 

"I gave it to Liz. She's looking for extra cash. Hey, speaking of my job...." Shanti paused the game, gesturing towards Bryn and Icarus, and looking to make sure Ramona was still asleep. "I didn't want to say this in front of the kid, in case it would frighten her, but all of the listening devices you implanted in the rogue witch hideouts have been destroyed. It happened just before you guys got home." 

"Why didn't you tell the shinigami?" Bryn hissed. 

"Why do you think, dumbass? Icarus wasn't supposed to do that. It was a secret. I didn't want him to get in trouble. You're welcome by the way." 

This was going to be more difficult than Icarus originally thought. This witch was clever. She had definitely been around for a long time, maybe since Arachne's reign 800 years ago. "Bryn... I need to talk to you for a second." 

Bryn's eyes widened. If Icarus were to guess, he'd say the man was nervous, but it's not like he wanted to know. 

Icarus never used his semblance on friends. 

Not on Shanti. 

Not on Hisa. 

And he would never use it on Bryn. 

Not ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, more filler than anything, and I have to introduce the rest of the main cast uwu  
> Also: 
> 
> Ramona- Asian/ace lesbian  
> Tate- trans gay man  
> Shanti- Arab/lesbian  
> Emilia- aromantic  
> Bryn- gay (duh)  
> Icarus- a BISEXUAL ICON  
> Max- het, but he has rights and he's valid 
> 
> Both Thompson brothers are African American


	5. Bryn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It's the perfect time of year  
> Somewhere far away from here  
> I feel fine enough, I guess  
> Considering everything's a mess  
> There's a restaurant down the street  
> Where hungry people like to eat  
> I could walk but I'll just drive  
> It's colder than it looks outside“
> 
> “Pinch Me” by The Barenaked Ladies

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

**REMNANT**

**ATLAS**

Unlike most, he was not attending the school to be a huntsman or a soldier. He was not a fighter. That wasn't how he was raised. 

Yes, he knew healing was not the dream job, especially in a place like Atlas, where one in three people had a medical degree, but it was a simple life, and when all was said and done, that's all he wanted. 

Atlas Academy was not like the other schools in Remnant. It not only trained huntsman and huntresses, but also people who desired a life in the military, along with aspiring doctors. 

The medical school was small, but that was just how he liked it. He didn't have to see the other students, unless he were to visit the library or linger in the dining hall. 

So he never did. 

"Excuse me..." 

Classes had been canceled all day, because of Professor Ozpin's visit to the school. Most students were in the quad or trying to listen in on the headmaster's conversation with him. 

He just wanted to catch up on homework, and help with anything the help nurses needed in the infirmary. 

And that was also the day he met Winter Schnee. 

He looked up from his notes. She and Quentin Ash were holding up the third member of their team. His face was bloody and bruised and his uniform shirt was torn. There was one long cut across the ride side of his face. He couldn't tell if the boy was unconscious or not. "Oh, gods... Um... Nurse Cornelia is in the back. Let me-" he struggled to get to his feet. "Let me help you." 

"You don't have to do that." Quentin dismissed the offer. "We just need a room. We've carried him across campus. A few more feet won't hurt us." 

Before he could protest, Winter agreed with her teammate. "You're really all right. We just needed to know if a nurse was in." 

"Ah. Okay," he watched as they carried the limp student in the back. A few moments later, he heard Nurse Cornelia's concerned shrieks and rambles. 

_"What happened to him?"_

Winter muttered something. 

As did Quentin. 

 _"How dare- General Ironwood should immediately- Oh my_ word _!"_

Several moments passed. Then- 

_"Bryn! Bryn, I need you to grab some hot towels!"_

He went on autopilot. It was all normal - injured students. But there weren't any classes. And fights on campus had to be supervised by a teacher. There were no teachers. That was the only thing bothering him - the circumstances of the young man's injuries. 

"These are some serious wounds, ma'am," he whispered to Cornelia once the Winter and Quentin had left. "What happened?" 

The nurse pursed her lips almost like she smelled something horrible. "Emilia Goodwitch happened." 

"Who?" 

"Do you know who this young man, Violet?" 

No. Bryn Violet didn't know anyone. In his department, there wasn't anyone to know. And he could car less about the others. "Who is it?" He looked down and finally got a good look at the victim- 

\- who was suddenly awake. 

Typically when patients woke up, they were frightened or saddened. Some were often blinded by anger and lashed out. 

This boy looked  _annoyed._

His brow was furrowed in irritation and his ice blue eyes wearily fluttered. He focused on Bryn. "Hey. I have a question." 

At this point, Bryn would have normally ignored him and just explained the situation, but it seemed like this man already knew what was happening. "Yes?" 

"How much trouble would I get in if I killed her?" 

"I'm not sure," Bryn answered honestly. "I believe that goes beyond the laws of our school here." 

"I certainly wouldn't tell a damn soul," Cornelia snapped. "That brat... she's too absorbed in her own ego, and feels like everyone has to be fifteen steps below her. I'd wipe her out," she smiled sweetly. "-but you didn't hear that from me." 

The student chuckled a bit, only wincing slightly from the pain of his wounds. "Dually noted," his eyes flashed back to Bryn. "And who might you be?" 

"I'm...." Bryn's chest tightened. He had never been put on the spot like this before. "Violet. Bryn Violet." 

"Cool," the injured student shed a warm smile. "I'm Icarus Thompson." 

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Bryn had started to notice Icarus. He knew the boy had always been there, but after their official introduction, he was a face Bryn was immediately drawn to. 

They never talked. Not after that day. But it wasn't like Bryn was completely invisible. Icarus would be walking to other way on campus. He'd stop his conversation with Winter or Quentin. He'd smile. He'd wave. Bryn would wave back. And that was the end of it. That was all it ever was for quite some time. 

For two years, that's all it was. 

For two years, Bryn never waved at Icarus Thompson first.

For two years, Bryn looked at Icarus Thompson, but only when he couldn't see.

For two years, Bryn spent most of his spare time thinking about Icarus Thompson. 

For two years, Bryn considering to Beacon just to free himself of his one distraction- Icarus Thompson. 

For two years, Bryn did not understand why he couldn't  _stop_ thinking about Icarus Thompson. 

And then graduation day came. 

Bryn was sitting on the very edge of campus, staring at Mantle below. 

"There you are." 

Bryn's heart nearly leapt out of his chest and he nearly leapt off the ledge. He hadn't heard that voice clearly in two years. He nervously turned around, hoping his face wasn't too red. 

Icarus Thompson had aged well. His formally crew cut white hair had been grown out, all the way down to his shoulders. His blue eyes had hardened with intensity and determination. Bryn could see the faint outline of a scar traced on the right side of his face. The only thing that had not changed was his smile. 

 _Oh my gods._ "Um... hello. Are you..." Bryn looked around him, in case Icarus had mistaken him for someone else. "Are you talking to me?" 

"Yeah," Icarus laughed. "There's no one else here," he gestured to the spot next to Bryn. "May I?" 

 _Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh my_ fucking _gods._ "Y- yeah. What is that you.... Did you leave something in the medical department? Why are you-"

"I've been watching you," Icarus said casually, which nearly gave Bryn a stroke. 

_"I beg your pardon?"_

"Sorry. That was a weird way to put it. I've just.... I've noticed you, is all. You're not my friend, obviously, and I never really talked to you. I bet you don't even remember the one time we  _did_ talk." 

"Of course I do," Bryn accidentally said out loud, a little softer than he had intended. "I mean... um- it was very memorable. I mean.... well.... it was-"

"- It's okay. I'm glad that you at least know I'm not some random student. I meant to talk to you. It was nice of you to help out and not tell anyone about what happened. No one but Quentin, Winter, and you knew. And, well...." Icarus' gaze glowered for a moment. "- and  _her._ She's tried a couple of things since then but it's never been as bad. I've had my guard up," he tapped the scar on his cheek. "- and this little sucker to remember not to trust her again." 

"I'm sorry." Bryn didn't know what else to say. 

"Don't be. 'S not your fault. I meant to thank you for keeping it all quiet."

"It was none of my business anyway." 

"That's true." 

They sat in silence for a moment, watching the crimson tinted clouds darken to a navy blue. The night sky was starting to roll over Atlas. The lights in Mantle were flickering on, one by one. 

 

 

 

 

It was peaceful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And he wasn't alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

At least he didn't have to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Wait._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Fuck._

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, Violet...." 

"You remembered my name?" 

"Yeah. It's a cool name. Better than mine anyway." 

"I like yours. I'm not sure what it means, but it's cool." 

"My first name is the name of an ancient hero. Well... at least where I'm from. And I say 'hero', but he was more of a fool." 

"How so?" 

"His father built him wings made of wax, so he could touch the sky. And when they went to fly for the first time the father warned the boy not to fly too close to the sun, but of course the boy did it anyway. The wax melted and he fell to his death."

"Why would your parents name you something like that?" 

"It was my father's idea. I was a weak baby and he thought I would die quickly. Guess I proved him wrong."

"That's awful." 

"I guess so. My brother's always been the favorite. He's attending Haven right now. He wants to be a huntsman." 

 

 

 

 

Bryn had never been more intimate with anyone, and he wasn't even touching Icarus. They were just visiting.

 

 

 

 

_I love him, don't I?_

 

 

 

 

 

_Don't be an idiot. I don't love him. I don't even know him._

 

 

 

 

"Violet?" 

"Yes?" 

 

 

 

 

_But gods, do I want to._

 

 

 

 

"I'm leaving Remnant." 

 

 

 

 

 

"What?" 

 

 

 

 

"I want you to come with me." 

 

 

 

 

_"What?"_

* * *

**The Reaper Realm**

**Death City**

**Present Day**

"This is bad, Bryn. If what Shanti said is true, then we have to make a move. There's no telling when this witch will strike next." 

"Yes, but I don't think you should act too rashly. This isn't an ordinary witch. She's stronger than most." 

"It doesn't matter. If we don't move now, she'll kill Spirit. She's already managed to convince Kid to call off the search. This is exactly what she wants."

"I think Kid knows that."

"Does he? It feels like he's making all of the wrong decisions." 

 

 

 

_He does this sometimes._

_He gets lost in his own anger._

 

 

 

"Icarus, I feel like we just need to focus on training Ramona. She's one of us now."

"This is more important than anything else. God, if Kid would just _listen_ to me, instead of letting Emilia get in his head!" 

"Icarus, this isn't about Emilia. This isn't about you, either."

"Whatever. I just.... I feel like we could be doing something."

 

 

 

_I will never allow that anger to blind him completely._

_I will not let him become her._

 

 

 

"You have done plenty. You should get some sleep. You're a fucking wreck." 

"Maybe you're right."

"Oh? This time?" 

"You're always right, Bryn." 

"I appreciate that, but it's not true. I have to be right when you're wrong. That's all it is." 

 

 

 

_He's always so convinced he's the one that will change things._

_He's always so determined to see everything through to the end._

 

 

"I'm so glad I've got you, Bryn."

"Ah, well..... same here." 

"You've always been there for me." 

"I have not plans to change that." 

 

 

 

_I won't let it consume you._

_I won't let you fly too close._

_I won't let you burn._

_I won't let you fall._

 

 

 

"Ah.... sounds like Shanti's getting carried away in there. I better stop her. Thanks again, Bryn."

"It's my pleasure." 

 

 

_Of course I'm in love._

 

 

_You idiot._

 

 

 


	6. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In addition to taking his last year of classes at Haven, Maximum is also a DWMA representative. He warns Lionheart about the witch, and one of his close friends is curious about why Max was gone for so long. Emilia gives Bryn some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Insane, inside the danger gets me high  
> Can't help myself got secrets I can't tell  
> I love the smell of gasoline  
> I light the match to taste the heat  
> I've always loved to play with fire"
> 
> "Play With Fire" by Sam Tinnesz

**Remnant**

**Haven**

**Midnight**

"I'm sorry I'm so late, professor," Max laughed upon seeing Leonardo Lionheart's annoyed expression. "Did I wake you?" 

"No no...." Despite his tired eyes and weary stance, Leo gestured for Max to come in his office. "I apologize for the mess. Paperwork for the Vytal Festival is always a thorn in my side." Sure enough, there were stacks of paper littered all over the floor - student files. "I know that given your current position, you can't really focus on the tournament, but I do wish you'd at least attend the late night rallies. Isn't that what young people do?" 

Max smiled. "I'm not like most young people, professor.... but thank you for your concern. Now, I won't take up too much of your time. We've just stumbled upon a bit of a problem over in Death City. At first, we didn't think it would apply to Remnant, but it just might.

The headmaster looked nervous. "What would that be?"

"My brother-" Max ignored the roll of Leo's eyes, "- discovered multiple bodies in one city, belonging to humans and witches alike. There were traces of makeshift realm energy at the scene. As you know, our Death Scythe has been taken hostage. Some of his blood was there, so whoever has him knows about the realms. Kid is worried. This witch is dangerous. He wanted to make sure all of the headmasters were aware. I will speak to Ironwood and Ozpin when I arrive in Vale, but I trust you will spread the word to Tabitha in Vacuo." 

"This is.... This is a tad concerning. I will notify Tabitha immediately. My word... what kind of witch? Do you know the details?" 

Max shook his head. "Sadly, I do not. However, I know that Kid will get the job done. He always does." Max paused, frowning a bit. "But this witch... it even has Icarus on edge, if you can believe it. Bryn said he looked terrified at the scene of the massacre. This isn't an ordinary witch. We may be dealing with something a bit more warped than that." 

"Thank you, Maximum. Is that all?" 

"I believe so."

"Then get some sleep. You look exhausted." 

* * *

**Outside of Haven Academy Men's Dorms**

At night, Haven was almost like a ghost town.

Still.

Silent. 

Brooding. 

All post-class activities had ended. 

Only a few lamps were lit, but even those were flickering out. 

Max quickened his pace, so he could get to the dorm entrance before the light disappeared entirely, and darkness consumed the streets.

Naturally, he has a few feet too late. When the last light flickered out, Max fumbled for his scroll so he could flip on some sort of light source. 

_"Fancy seeing you here, handsome."_ A light behind him suddenly glowed back to life. Max could see the silhouette of the voice's owner. He turned around. It was woman with long brown hair and fiery golden eyes. She smirked. "Aren't good students like you supposed to be in bed?"

"Cinder.... I can't say it's not a pleasure, as it always is. Professor Lionheart wanted to speak with me."

"At this hour? It's a bit late, don't you think?" 

"Not at all," Max grinned. "Is there something you need, Cinder?" 

Cinder Fall chuckled and started to walk towards Max, her high heels clinking along the cobblestoned pathway. "I haven't seen you in a while. I've been worried." 

"I've been sick. That's what I was talking to Lionheart about." 

"Is that so?" Cinder was right in front of Max. She gently stroked his chest, not tearing her eyes off him. He felt the tips of his ears start to turn red. 

"Cinder.... I'm quite alright, so maybe you should-" Cinder cut Max off with a kiss. He stiffened a bit and felt the heat spread to his cheeks and neck. "You should stop doing that with people," he murmured when she pulled back. "Not everyone takes that as a joke. I'm not like the other guys here."

"Oh, I know," she purred in his ear. Max had to hold back a laugh. Cinder's sense of humor was a bit skewed, but he was used to it. "That's why you're my favorite, Maximum."

_Sure I am._ Max rolled his eyes. "I bet you never pull this shit with Mercury, do you?"

"Mercury's not like you." 

"This is true," Max took Cinder's small hands and his and clutched them softly. "- but when you find a real boyfriend you might want to stop all of this teasing."

"Who says I haven't already got one?" Was the last thing Cinder Fall said before she winked at Max, turned, and strolled off, without looking back. 

Max decided not to linger on her words for too long. 

She was not his top priority. 

* * *

**The Reaper Realm**

**Death City**

**The Next Morning**

Emilia Goodwitch's harsh golden eyes drilled straight into Bryn's soul. She was not the first thing he wanted to see that morning as he walked in DWMA's doors, but Bryn rarely ever got what he wanted. 

As soon as she registered that it was him, she beckoned. 

Bryn felt his stomach sink and suddenly felt the urge to jump off a roof. She did not look happy. He grinned nervously, sending a small wave. "Emilia," he nodded when he was in earshot. "You look like you need something. 

"As a matter of fact, I do," her voice sounded like poisoned honey. "Walk with me, Violet." 

* * *

**DWMA's Catacombs**

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Do you know how important my career is, Violet?" Emilia finally asked Bryn, after what had seemed like hours. He did not think any moment could be more terrifying than a slew of corpses, but Emilia Goodwitch always proved him wrong. 

"I think so." 

"Do you really? Are you sure about that?" 

"I don't-" Suddenly, Emilia grabbed Bryn by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. He winced and whimpered. "Emi.... Why are you-"

"I'm going to give you some advice," Emilia snarled. "I know what that freak is up to, and it's not gonna work. This is going to be my case. Do you hear me? You and Thompson are no one. You came from nothing. You deserve nothing."

"If he doesn't leave it alone, do you really think you can beat him in a fight? He's not the same kid from Atlas." 

"I don't," Emilia admitted. "But... he cares about  _you,_ doesn't he?" 

Bryn laughed, trying to ignore his splitting head pain. "That's hilarious. As if." 

"Well..." Emilia tightened her grip, wrapping her fingers around Bryn's throat. "We'll just see won't we? If he steps out of line again, I'll slit your throat, Violet. I'll slit your throat and feed your fingers to the rats. Try me. I  **dare** you." She suddenly let go. And as Bryn fell to the floor, Emilia just dusted off the arms of her shirt and turned away. "Also... after this day, don't ever speak to me unless you're spoken to."

When she was out of sight, Bryn groaned, wincing, as he pulled himself up. Tears stung the corners of his eye. He wiped them away, feeling rather bitter and angry.  _Bitch._ He pulled out his phone. There were ten messages from Icarus: 

**Shanti wants to talk to us about the witch. She found something. Meet us in her office in five.**

**Kay?**

**Hey.**

**You good?**

**Bryn?**

**It's not like you to be late.**

**Are you sick?**

**Call me if you can.**

**Bryn??????**

**You're probably really busy. I'll just swing by your place after work.**

_She's an idiot._ Bryn started to place his bearings. He always got lost in the catacombs.  _He doesn't care about me._ A right. A left. Dead end.  _There's no way._ Straight. Right. Right.  _Besides, Emilia didn't mean it like_ that. Right. Left. Left. Classroom.  _I always think about it like_ that.  _It's a delusional thought, to think he'd care the way I do._ Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. Dead end.  _So kill me._ Left. Left. Stumble. Headache. Stumble. Dead end.  _Kill me, Emilia._ Stumble. Tired. Hurting. Right. Straight. 

Tired. 

So tired. 

_See if he cares._

Hurting. 

So much was hurting. 

_See if he cares as much as I would._


	7. Dead or Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanti asks Bryn about his relationship with Icarus. Max tells Cinder to be careful during her fights at the Vytal Festival after receiving some unfortunate news from one of Ozpin's most trusted huntsmen. Tate makes his first move.

**Reaper Realm**

**Death City**

**One Week Later**

Bryn Violet had not told a single soul about his conversation with Emilia. Even though she was currently stationed in Tokyo, he was still afraid of her. It surprised him though, that Icarus had not gone with Maka to search for Spirit and the witch. Maybe he was finally learning to respect his superiors. Bryn could only hope that was the case. 

"Do you think he's dead?" Ramona Parker asked Bryn one day after a sparring match. "It's almost been a month, right?" 

"Absolutely not," Shanti drawled before Bryn had a chance to answer. "We would know. The grim reaper is connected to all of his death scythes. If something were to happen to Spirit, Kid would know immediately." 

"Also," Bryn added so as not to confuse Ramona. "- this witch would make a spectacle out of a thing like the death scythe's demise. This whole situation is awful. And if we're feeling this upset, I can only imagine what Maka is going through." 

Shanti pursed her lips in disgust. "I still can't believe Kid just sent her out on that mission without backup."

"He knows Maka better than we do," Bryn pointed out. "He was on a team with her. I'm sure everything-"  _'I'll slit your throat, Violet.'_ "- everything is going to be fine."  _'I'll slit your throat and feed your fingers to the rats.'_

Bryn had not realized that he was tapping furiously on the table they were all sitting around. His face was also flushed. Shanti glanced at him curiously. "You good?" 

"Of course. Why would you-"

"You look like you're about to pop," Ramona chimed. "Or throw up or something."

"I'm fine," Bryn managed to stop tapping and he smiled as confidently as he could. "I've just been a little uneasy lately."

Ramona gasped and clapped her hands together. Her usually gloomy expression lit up. "I know! You should go on a date or something! That always cheers me up!"

"I don't have anyone to go with." 

"Huh?" Ramona's face fell a bit. "You don't? Wait... but I thought- I thought you-" Shanti burst into laughter. "Wait... what's so funny? Bryn, are you guys fighting are something?" 

The man was now officially confused. "What do you mean? I have never been in a relationship. Shanti, why are you laughing?" 

"Because..." Shanti wiped a tear from her eye. "Because she thinks that.... She thinks-" She broke into another fit of snickers. "Mona, that's- that's so funny that'd you think-" 

"Ramona," Bryn turned to the younger girl, who looked like she was on the brink of tears. "Who did you think I was dating?" 

"I'm so sorry!" The girl bowed her head slightly. "I shouldn't assume things...."

"It's okay," Bryn continued calmly. "I would just like to know who you thought was my-"

"You guys just look so happy when you're together! The way you look at him and the way he looks at you remind me of me and Aria."

_Oh,_ Bryn was touch by Ramona's words but she was mistaken. "If you're talking about Icarus-" another howl of laughter from Shanti "- we're not... we've never...."

"I'm so sorry!" Ramona said again. She gathered her things, bowed again, and ran out of the room. 

Bryn sighed. "She's so shy and vulnerable... I'm not angry, I just though I would-" He paused. Shanti was glaring at him. "What? I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." 

"It's not that, you idiot. It's just... She's right, you know?" 

"Right about what?" 

"Don't play dumb. You know." 

"I'd rather not discuss this, Shanti." 

"What else is new?" Shanti narrowed her eyes. "You're crazy about him, Bryn. And he's crazy about you."

"The latter is quite inaccurate," Bryn bristled. "If you are referring to the flirting, he does that with everyone." 

"For Christ's sake... You're so fucking hopeless. It's not just the flirting. He gets you. He's there for you. He's honest with you. Is he like that with anyone else?" 

Bryn could not deny that Shanti had a point. "But that's just because I'm his partner. I assure you, he feels nothing towards me that is any more than that."

"You don't know that." 

"Neither do you," Bryn retorted. "- unless Icarus plays therapy with you as well?" 

"He's not that kind of guy. He keeps things bottled up until he's ready to let it out, which could be years. Sometimes I think he's more stubborn than you are."

"Well, you're right about that," Bryn got up, clearing his throat. "I appreciate you trying to make me feel better about the situation, but I think I know where I stand in his eyes- I'm almost nothing. I'm insignificant. Now if you'll excuse me... I'd like to go home." 

When Bryn when out of earshot, Shanti threw the table over and cursed. "Fucking shite.... So fucking clueless... This is why I've sworn off men. They're all idiots." 

* * *

**Remnant**

**Vale**

**Two Weeks Later**

At night, Max liked to leave the dorm and go downtown with team CMNE to the mall, arcade, and amusement park. He was standing in line for raffle tickets with Cinder when his phone started to buzz. 

**Incoming Call From Qrow Branwen**

"Want me to hold your place?" Cinder asked. Max nodded. 

When he was in a more secluded spot, he answered. "Qrow... I thought you died or something." 

"Who do 'ya think yer talkin' ta?" The huntsman laughed heartily. "I was top of my class, unlike yer sorry ass!" 

"What do you need Qrow?" Max could tell the man was drunk and since he had dealt with a wasted Icarus and dysfunctional Izaya before, he knew how to handle this- calmly. "If this is about the festival-"

"You bet yer ass it is," Qrow's tone turned dark. "I've talked ta Oz. Told me ta tell ya"

"Tell me what?" 

"The enemy is makin' their move pretty damn soon, ya know. I'm pretty damn sure their gonna do sum'n at the tournament. Thankfully, Oz has found a guardian. At least I think so. Guess I'll find out when I pay Vale a visit." 

"Thank you, Qrow," Max said coolly, despite the sense of unease bouncing around in his chest. "I will see you see." 

"Fuck yeah!" Qrow suddenly exclaimed, his voice a bit more distant. "That feels good!" He hung up abruptly. Max felt sick.  _I need to delete that from my memory. But first I should probably-_

"There you are," Cinder's smooth voice surprised Max. She tugged at his arm. "Who was that?" 

"No one special," Max smiled. "Just my mother. She's worried."

"That's sweet of her," Cinder started to pull Max towards the crowd. "Emerald found a shirt that would look so cute on you! You should wear it to one of the matches." She smiled warmly. Max's heart skipped a beat. "Maybe one of ours?" 

"Let's take a look," Max held her hand, letting her take the lead. "You've got some great stuff planned for the Vytal Festival, don't you?" 

"Oh, you have _no_ idea."

* * *

**Reaper Realm**

**Everywhere**

**Three Weeks Later**

_"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. The Death Scythe has now been missing for two months. Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans have been traveling nonstop to find him. We understand that this is quite upsetting and Lord Death promises he won't fail his colleague. Updates will be-"_

Everyone around the world was watching news stations confirm Spirit's kidnapping. 

And then they watched as their screen flickered for a moment. 

They watched it shift to a new setting.

From a newsroom to a basement. 

A man with long red hair, a bruised and swollen face sat limp, strapped to a chair.

Everyone around the world watched as he raised his face slowly. 

Everyone watched in horror as they realized his eyes had been scratched out of his sockets. 

"Hello?" The Death Scythe croaked. "Is anyone there? Is he gone? Can you help me? Please? I don't- I don't know how this happened," It sounded like he was trying to cry but he was incapable of forming tears. "They took me somewhere dark. They just wanted to know things. I was going to be fine. But then...." He whimpered. "Then  _he_ came. He hurt me. The others didn't do that. He took my eyes. Someone help me, please.... He took my... took my..." Suddenly he lurched forward, coughing. Blood splattered on the floor beneath him. "He's going to kill everyone. He wants..." He lurched back. "He..." His mouth drooped open. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth. Then he said, without having to move his lips at all.  **"This is his warning."**

All of the parents around the word yelled for their children to stay in their rooms. 

All of the children around the world peered out from behind cracked doors to see what the Death Scythe's fate would be.

**"Reject this false god. He is nothing. He makes false promises. He has no power. Tell me.... Can your grim reaper do this?"**

Everyone around the world watched as Death Scythe's skin started to tear. His bones ripped at his veins and shredded his raw, exposed muscle. Internal organs were now visible. Suddenly, Spirit's mouth closed. And then it opened again. He rocked back in forth, screaming in pain. 

_"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Kid! Kid, help me! It hurts! I didn't want this! Kid, please! Don't let me leave Maka all alone! Maka! Maka, Daddy loves you!"_ Everyone around the world could see his heart. It was still pulsating. It bulged and squirmed.  _"Daddy loves-"_ It beat and beat. 

 

 

 

Until it did not. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The feed went dead. 

Everyone around the world was suddenly out of power. 

* * *

**Death City**

**A Few Hours Later**

It took two hours for the power to come back on. 

It was a full day of crying and screaming. 

Kid would not see anyone. 

Bryn thought he was rid of it when he arrived back at his apartment. 

He was used to Icarus breaking in and making himself at home.

The man was slumped on the couch, head in his hands. He was shaking. Bryn approached cautiously. "Hey... Are you-" He sat next to his colleague, feeling nothing but concern. "Are you okay?" 

Bryn had never seen Icarus cry. 

He didn't even know it was possible. 

But once again, he had been proved wrong. 

Tears streamed down his face, seeping through the cracks between his fingers. He was bunched up, probably trying to ignore the fact that Bryn was watching him. "Icarus?" 

Quiet sobs ripped through the man's chest. "It's my fault," He barely managed to say. 

"It's not," Bryn suffered a moment of hesitance but decided to put an arm around Icarus. "We tried. And it wasn't even our mission anymore."

"It was my job first," Icarus leaned into Bryn's side, still unrelenting in his cries. "I should have.... should've found him." 

"It wasn't your fault," Bryn whispered through Icarus's messily strewn hair and into his ear. "It was the witch. She did this to him." 

Icarus growled, burying his face in Bryn's shoulder. "I'll kill him." 

"I know you will." 

"Will you help me?" 

_'Try me. I dare you.'_ Emilia's words still bothered Bryn. 

But when it came between her and Icarus, he never hesitated. "Of course I will. What would you have me do?" 

"Plenty," Icarus muttered. "First, I just... I want you to stay here with me. Is that okay?"

"Yes," Bryn clasped his free hand around Icarus'. "That's fine. That's perfectly fine." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not scared of the dark  
> I'm not running, running, running  
> No, I'm not afraid of the fall  
> I'm not scared, not at all  
> Why would a star, a star ever be afraid of the dark?"
> 
> "Scared of the Dark" from Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse


	8. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A corpse is found in DWMA's courtyard. Bryn makes a decision that confuses Icarus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There's love at my front door, short notice  
> You're not like the same girls I notice  
> Think I met my soul mate  
> Yeah, I know it  
> When it gets dark outside  
> In you I confide  
> You help me face my demons  
> I won't hide"
> 
> "Hide" from Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse

**Death City**

**A Few Days Later**

School was canceled for the next few days, but on the morning classes were back in session, they were out just as quickly. 

The corpse of Maka Albarn and her weapon Soul Evans were nailed to the steps of the school. 

"This is unacceptable," Kid called Icarus to his office and he ended up accidentally walking in on a conversation between the grim reaper and Emilia Goodwitch. He nodded at Icarus. The rims of his eyes were red and tear stained. "I want the situation dealt with, Emilia. This creature knows about the project. Anyone behind death threats needs to be dealt with immediately- I don't care if they're human or not. This is a life or death situation. I want you to think carefully. This is a delicate situation and depending on how you deal with it, your position might be different when you return. I'm sure Icarus would love a raise," he slammed the phone back on the hook.

"Sir...." Icarus glanced at Kid sadly. "Sir, I am so sorry. If there's anything I can do-"

"I want this sick fuck dead," Kid spat. "He's killing families. Emilia isn't helping. I just want this to be over," Kid slumped in his chair. "There's not much any of us can do but search. We have no idea when he'll strike again."

"What about the Vytal Festival?"

"I've told Oz and Max. They'll be on their guard. Also, Oz has found a new maiden, so hopefully they'll have some form of backup." 

"Who is it?"

"Pyrrha Nikos. Her file looks promising but Oz would know more than me." Kid sighed. "Everything's a fucking mess." 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"I don't even know. I've got most everyone out looking for this son of a bitch. It's a guy... So it's not a witch. Maybe a warlock?" 

"There was witch energy emitting from the scene where Bryn and I found those bodies. It's definitely a witch." 

"Spirit said 'he'. Witches aren't-" 

"- One is." Icarus handed Kid a file. "I did some digging yesterday. About fifty years ago a witch by the name of Tate Pickett had top and bottom surgery. He had been taking testosterone beforehand. He's the first male witch. He wanted to keep everything under wraps. He's more known in the witch community than anywhere else." 

"I'm..." Kid looked speechless. "I'm impressed. This is excellent."

"Don't mention it. He was actually last seen in Tokyo. Izaya Orihara helped him with a job, so you can thank him for that info."

"I doubt I'll ever thank Izaya for anything. Is that all, Icarus."

"I believe so, sir."

"Take the rest of the day off and give Bryn my best." 

* * *

Breaking into Bryn's apartment was always ridiculously easy. So much so that Icarus did not even consider it breaking and entering anymore. Bryn never changed the locks. 

When his partner finally arrived at his own room, Icarus was stretched out on the couch, watching some overly dramatic reality show. 

They had not spoken about Icarus' episode since it happened. There was no need to. Icarus was not the kind of guy to talk about his emotions, so that event was unusual by itself. He did not want to worry Bryn further. 

Suddenly, Bryn's face was leaning over the back of the couch, only inches from Icarus'. "You're home early," his eyes widened. "I mean 'here' not 'home'. Hahaha... This isn't.... it's not-"

"I know what you meant," Icarus was getting a good look at Bryn's face. It was rare that the man got this close to him. They had their moments, including the one in Arizona and they one in this very room only a few days ago. Bryn's cheeks were constantly flushed and red - a symptom of his anxiety. His hair was constantly messy, sometimes covering Bryn's eyes, but now they were open and vulnerable. When Icarus met Bryn, he remembered those sleek and muted silver eyes. Now they were darker, making him perpetually look less than thrilled. But they were still charming. "Bryn..." 

"Yes?" Surprisingly, Bryn had not moved away. 

_He's almost never this close,_ Icarus couldn't believe it. He scanned more of Bryn's face. His pointed chin, elf - like ears, and- "Bryn are those-" Icarus smiled softly. "Are those freckles?" 

Icarus regretted it immediately. Bryn quickly moved away, covering his nose. "I... I typically have concealer on." 

"Why?"  _Damn it._ "I think they're-" 

"I've been meaning to talk to you," Bryn interrupted Icarus, clearing his throat a bit. "It's about the witch." 

"Okay," Icarus tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. "What's up?" 

"I think we should stay out of it. Clearly Kid has most everything handled." 

"Well now we are, yeah. But as soon as Shanti finds something-"

"I asked Shanti to stop looking." 

All of the admiration and warmth disappeared. Icarus frowned. "Why the hell would you do that? She was onto him." 

"I just think it's dangerous." 

Icarus snorted. "Yeah right. We'll be fine. Look, this fucker killed Spirit. He killed Maka too, just to make some sick spectacle! He needs to go down and to hell with Kid." 

"I'm not talking about Kid."

"Then who the hell-" Icarus stopped mid sentence. "Oh." It suddenly dawned on him. "That... that fucking bitch. What the fuck did she say to you?"

Bryn bit his lip. "Nothing." 

"You're a shite liar. What the fuck did she do?"

"She just... She made it very clear that this was a case that she wanted. She threatened you."

"She's always threatened us, but it's bullshit. Bryn, what makes this any different?" 

He shuffled on his feet uncomfortably. "I just.... She just talked to me alone, is all." 

Icarus was starting to see red. "What the fuck did she do to you to make ask Shanti to stop?"

Bryn said nothing. 

"Bryn?" 

"It's... It's nothing."

"It's almost hilarious how shitty you are at hiding things, Bryn. I need to know what Emilia did." 

Bryn rolled his eyes. "It's just.... It's the stuff you hear about her all the time. She just kind of slammed me against the wall I guess.... It's why Black Star doesn't go near her missions. It's really no big deal. There are other-" 

Icarus kicked the ottoman and jerked up on his feet. "She  _what_?" 

"Don't be so dramatic, Icarus."

"I'll be as dramatic as I want to!" Icarus could not believe this. Emilia had never gone far enough to where she threatened his teammates. At least not since the Atlas days. "She can't do that! That's harassment and I-"

"It's not as bad as what she's put  _you_ through," Bryn wouldn't meet his teammate's eyes. "I didn't want to complain." 

"Nothing's worse than threatening someone I care about. I don't fucking care if she comes after me. She doesn't need to lay a fucking hand on you again. I'll fucking kill her," Icarus was livid. 

Bryn cautiously stepped over to his partner, still not quite looking at him. "It's nothing. I promise. Look, why don't we just put on a movie or something and-"

"How are you so okay with this?" Icarus barked. "What if she came after Ramona?"

"That's different. Ramona's a kid." 

"It's no different. I'd be just as angry and so would you!" 

"Would you be so upset were Shanti?" 

"No, because Shanti would be upset for me! You tend to under react to things! She threatened you!" 

"We're going around and circles... Icarus... why don't you just go home? I'm not sure why you care so much."

"Not sure why I- Bryn, do you not want me to care?"

"That's not what I said." 

"Then why did you say that?" 

"Go home." 

"Bryn, why did you-" 

_"Because you shouldn't!"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Icarus never used his semblance on friends.

Or on family. 

Or on Bryn. 

 

 

 

 

And even now, he wouldn't. 

 

 

 

 

He just wanted to hear it from Bryn. 

 

 

 

 

Whatever Bryn was feeling, Icarus wanted to hear it from him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Bryn, why would you say a thing like that?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Icarus used to think he knew what Bryn was feeling.

"I'm tired, Icarus."

 

 

 

 

But now- 

"Do you want me to leave?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes." 

Now he wasn't so sure. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but an important one.


	9. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vytal Festival begins. Bryn comes home to a disturbing sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I took my love down to violet hill  
> There we sat in snow  
> All the time she was silent and still  
> So if you love me  
> Won't you let me know?"
> 
> "Violet Hill" by Coldplay

**Remnant**

**Vale**

**One Week Later**

"Team RWBY are the victors of this match! Congratulations! There will now be a thirty minute break!" 

Watching the matches were admittedly easier and more entertaining than participating in them. Max liked to see what the other schools were teaching their students. Beacon certainly had not slacked over the years. "That team really knows their stuff, huh? I don't remember seeing them this semester. Do you know them, Cinder?" 

"As a matter of fact, I do." Cinder seemed rather annoyed. She huffed, pouting while taking of a sip out of her drink. She, Max, Emerald, and Mercury were watching the fights. "They're an irritating lot. Not as much as those fools in JNPR though." 

"I've heard about them too." Max knew about team JNPR. Pyrrha Nikos was a member and she was the one Ozpin had chosen to become the next fall maiden.  _Remnant problems...._ All of the relic and maiden lore was too much for Max. He just did not want anyone to get hurt. That was the entire reason why he chose to come to the festival in the first place. "Surely they'll be fighting in the tournament as well." 

"Hey, Cinder..." Emerald and Mercury had started to make their way down the aisle of seats. "We're going to congratulate team RWBY. We'll see you guys later." 

Cinder nodded, still looking a little out of sorts. "Are you okay?" Max asked softly. "You seem-"

"I'm just concerned," Cinder frowned. "I want Em and Merc to succeed, but there's so much competition." 

Max laughed. "You're worried?  _You?_ This is an easy victory for you guys." 

"You say that, but you also have not seen JNPR yet." 

"There's no way any of them are stronger than you," Cinder looked at Max in surprise and he smiled. "What? I'm serious! You guys may be transfer students but you kick serious ass! Although... you and Em do most of the heavy lifting."

"That's true isn't it?" Cinder chuckled. "Thank you, Max. If it weren't for you I may not have the strength to tolerate these idiots." 

"Don't mention it," Max almost put his arm around her but thought better of it. "Don't mention it at all." 

* * *

**Death City**

Coming home to an empty apartment was starting to throw Bryn off. Icarus had gone off on a mission and hadn't told anyone. 

"I didn't know either," Shanti shrugged. "Sometimes he has his days, but at least he'll tell  _someone._ It's not like him to take off without warning. Do you know if something happened to him?" 

"No," Bryn lied and left the room before Shanti could pick up on the fact that he was lying.  _It's my fault._

Bryn lashed out too much, but it was normally directed at his inferiors or local law enforcement. Not Icarus. Not ever Icarus. No matter how frustrated or upset Bryn was with him, he never so much as raised his voice. Despite all of the painful things Icarus made Bryn feel, it wasn't like it was his fault or anything. 

Bryn wasn't going to tell Icarus about Emilia. His plan was to have Shanti do it, but she refused to. 

_"You're constantly running from the truth, aren't you?"_

_"I'm not sure what you're-"_

_"Sure you don't. Get the fuck out of my office and leave me alone. I've got enough things to worry about."_

He'd be lying if he said he thought Icarus would get as upset as he did. If anything, Bryn thought he would just write a report to Kid and then forget about it. 

But that's not at all what happened. 

Icarus had a  _reaction._

He was  _angry._

At first, Bryn interpreted it as a favor. After all of those times, he saved Icarus and got upset on his behalf, Icarus was just repaying Bryn. That was it, right? 

_"Nothing's worse than threatening someone I care about."_

That was the line Bryn did not understand. Icarus didn't care. At least he didn't care enough to go to war with Emilia Goodwitch. Not for Bryn.  _He's just putting on a show. He doesn't mean it. He doesn't mean it. He can't._

Bryn made a promise to himself two years ago. He wouldn't let Icarus fall. And Bryn wouldn't let his feelings for him get in the way of that. Just because Icarus said something that seemed caring, didn't mean it would lead to positive results. 

So he ignored it. 

_Why did I ignore it?_

Icarus looked so confused and a little hurt when Bryn said he wanted him to leave. He didn't mean it exactly, he just didn't want Icarus to keep lying for the sake of Bryn's feelings. It was unnecessary. 

_"Bryn, do you not want me to care?"_

_Of course I want you to care,_ Bryn remembered biting his lip so hard it hurt.  _But I know that you'd just pity me. I don't want that. " Because you shouldn't!" _It pained Bryn to say, but it had to be done. The only way Bryn could get him to stop was to tell the truth. 

Part of it anyway. 

"Do you know where he went?" He asked Black Star when he arrived back at his complex. 

"I have no idea," Black Star had not been his usual self lately, but that was understandable. Maka and Soul were his closest friends. "I guess he's taking all of this pretty hard too. I'd leave if I could," the meister looked like he was going to cry. "I'd get as far away as possible." 

_I'm sorry,_ Bryn looked at his neighbor with pity and concern.  _I'm so sorry._

* * *

Bryn was thrown off immediately when he walked in the apartment. After a week of coming home to an empty room, he was quite surprised to find the kitchen light on. He could hear running bath water. He set his laptop bag down. "Icarus?" The bathroom door was cracked. Light poured through the cracks. "Hey, look.... I'm sorry about before. Where have you been?" Bryn knocked on the door. "Icarus?" No answer. He frowned. "Hey, I'm coming in," he slowly entered, avoiding eye contact with the tub, not wanting to embarrass himself further. "Is everything-" He froze.

There was blood on the floor.

Blood in the sink. 

Blood on the bathmat. 

Bryn let his eyes trail away from the floor. 

He felt like he could throw up. 

It looked like Icarus Thompson had fallen in the tub, back first. A small portion of water spewed from the faucet. The bath was halfway through. Icarus' eyes were closes. He was barely breathing. It looked like someone - or something - had taken a large fork and tore through his chest. Bruises stained his neck. Bryn immediately lunged towards the cabinet under his sink, pulling out every medical kit he owned. He grabbed a small rag hanging from one of the towel wracks and quickly soaked it in hot water in the sink. He placed it on Icarus' forehead. "Icarus.... Come on...." He wiped some of the sweat and blood off of his partner's face, and parted his hair, which was also soaked in blood. "Please..." 

Silence. 

"Icarus." 

Silence. 

"Icarus, I need you to get up." 

Silence. 

 

 

 

 

"What am I supposed to tell everyone if you decide to just up and-"

Suddenly, Icarus lurched up, in a coughing fit. Blood sprayed out of his mouth and trailed down his chin. He started to shake. "I was.... I was...." His voice cracked. "It was dark. I was alone. I couldn't-" He tried to hold onto Bryn's hand, but Bryn was already reaching for thread and needle. "I couldn't breathe. He took me. It was so close. I almost.... Almost-"

"It's okay," Bryn did his best to remain calm for Icarus' sake. "It's going to be okay. Why didn't you go to a hospital." 

"Would've...." Icarus was breathing heavily, his eyes wide in panic. "He would've found me. I trust you. I wanted you to-" Icarus winced as the needle pierced his flesh. "Wanted you to be the one to- to help me." 

"Well here I am," Bryn smiled, but it vanished as soon as it appeared. "Wait.... Tate did this to you? You went after him? What kind of-"

"I didn't," Icarus croaked. "I was just-" He shivered in pain. "I just wanted some time to... to myself."

"He found you."

"He found me." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Don't be. I shouldn't have gone without you. You.... you were also angry." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I still would have been there to protect you." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah." 

* * *

Bryn didn't push Icarus that much after that. The man eventually fell back asleep and when Bryn was done patching his woulds, he washed Icarus' hair and bandaged him. It was hell getting his limp body out of the tub, but it probably would have been better than waking him up. 

Clothing him was an entirely different issue though. 

But it was also an issue Bryn had dealt with before, when Icarus sometimes showed up there drunk and soaked in vomit and sweat. 

This whole situation was normal, aside from the fact that Icarus could have died. 

Tate Pickett. 

What did he want?

What did he have to gain? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Doesn't matter._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I'll kill him._

* * *

Icarus didn't wake up for about another day. Bryn had not informed anyone but Kid and Shanti of his return, just in case Tate was still looking for him. 

When Bryn arrived home that day, Icarus was stretched out on the couch, flipping through channels, almost as if nothing had happened. "Feeling better?" 

Icarus grunted. "'S a pain in my ass, this whole thing. Does everyone think I'm dead?" 

"No. They just think you're jacking off somewhere."

"Well..." Icarus smirked. "They're not wrong." 

Bryn ignored the comment. "I wanted to apologize."

"Hm? For what?" 

"For what I said. It was out of line. I'm sorry." 

Icarus met Bryn's eyes. "Are you fucking nuts?" 

 

 

 

 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"There is no line, Bryn. There's never been a line. It's always been you and me on equal footing. If there's a problem, let me know. If someone fucks with you, let me know. You're always there for me. And I'm always gonna be there for you. It's as simple as that," Icarus scoffed. "Idiot." 

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't know what to say." 

"Don't gotta say anything. Just come here." Icarus wearily pulled his knees up to his chest, grimacing a bit. "I missed you." 

Bryn laughed, trying to hide the obvious panic all over his face.  _Fuck me fuck me fuck me oh my fucking God fuck me._ "As if," he positioned himself as far away from Icarus as possible, until the arm of the couch was digging into his side. "You probably loved it." 

"I didn't." 

"Sure." 

"Bryn."

"I mean you almost died, so I guess that's karma. You need me more than you thought. Or maybe you should just quit. I don't know. Maybe if you-" 

_"Bryn."_

Bryn had to bite his tongue to keep himself from talking to much as he looked back over at Icarus, who had his legs propped up on the ottoman and his arm outstretched to the side. His bright blue eyes blinked slowly. His lips were stretched in a smooth, sly smile. "Y-yes?" 

"By come here I mean come  _here,"_ he gestured to the space right next to him. 

Bryn was sure his face was crimson at this point. _Oh, fuck._

 

 

 

 

 

_Fuck me._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I had to do it to em


	10. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icarus and Bryn have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Come walk my friend with me  
> To a place that we always dreamed  
> You will know how it feels  
> To be right where you're supposed to be  
> And all I see is you holding me  
> Forever"
> 
> "Mara's Song" by Mandy Harvey

**Death City**

They sat there for the longest time without speaking. Bryn realized he didn't really have a choice but to move over, right next to Icarus. He wouldn't stop looking at him in  _that way_ until he moved. 

Icarus pulled Bryn even closer, all the way into the crook of his arm. While one hand was dropped to his side, the other mindlessly played with Bryn's hair. 

If Bryn was not panicking before, he definitely was now.  _What do I do what do I do._ Bryn made sure to avoid eye contact with Icarus above all else. 

It was a little awkward at first, at least that's how Bryn interpreted it. He didn't know what to say or do. 

But Icarus- 

Icarus was just acting like it was normal. 

Like they normally did this. 

And after a few moments, Bryn relaxed and even laid his head back on Icarus' shoulder. 

"You're awfully persistent," He finally muttered. "I would have been fine over there." 

Icarus let out a low rumble of laughter. "I'm sure. Cause it seems like you're so uncomfortable right now," the sarcasm flowed smoothly and that comforted Bryn. It was almost like any other conversation. "I could push you off, It you'd like. I'm sure the floor is lovely." 

"Shut up," Bryn gently nudged Icarus in the side. He responded by pulling slightly at Bryn's left ear. "Jesus, you're a child." 

"Maybe." 

They returned to the silence. Bryn shivered at the feeling of Icarus' touch and for a moment he was afraid the man would call him out on it. 

But he didn't. 

Instead, Bryn suddenly felt his partner's hand shift down Bryn's arm and to his hand. Clumsily, Bryn opened up his clenched fist and Icarus started to stroke his palm. 

This was not a situation Bryn ever thought would leave his imagination and now that he was living it, it was like some anxious creature had taken over, rendering him useless. 

Or maybe that was just Bryn.

"You know...." Icarus' soft voice nearly stopped Bryn's heart. 

_"Wh- wh- wh - what?"_ Bryn sputtered, glancing over at Icarus a little less than casually.  

Icarus laughed. "What're you so nervous for?" 

_Stop being such a cock bite, you fucking prick. At this point I'm sure you know damn well why I'm nervous._ "I just... You don't have to... do.... well, um...." he shrugged. "- this. You don't have to do it?" 

"What am I doing, exactly?" Icarus hummed, stroking Bryn's fingers and tilting his head, allowing Bryn to relax more. "I'm not sure what you're referring to." 

"Stop being a pest," Bryn growled. "It's emotionally draining." 

"My bad then. I'm sorry if I just want to take in a moment where you actually don't mind being close to me." 

_Huuuuuhhhhhnnnnngggghhhhh._ Bryn's thoughts turned to incoherence. "I, um... It's not that I-" 

"Have I ever told you about my semblance, Bryn?" The question was completely random and pulled Bryn out of his muddled head. "I know that's an odd question but-"

"No.... I don't think you have. When we met, you told me it wasn't helpful in a fight, so I didn't really think about it after that." 

Icarus nodded. "It's more helpful in interrogations and sometimes I use it one people I meet so I know I can trust them."

_Um?_ Bryn frowned and sat up a bit, properly invested. "What do you mean by 'use it on other people?'" 

"It's..." Icarus sighed, scrunching his nose a little. "It's complicated. Max's mutes emotions. Mine.... I feel emotions, if that makes sense. I feel what other people are feeling." 

"Empathy." 

"Yeah. It's gotten to the point where I can read emotions so well it's almost like I know what people are thinking. That is, if I concentrate enough." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you know what I'm thinking? Is that what you've been doing- reading my mind?" 

"Of course not! I don't.... I don't use it on family and I definitely don't use it on you." 

"Friends?" 

"Well I can't really say that, since I've probed at Shanti a couple of times."

 

 

 

 

"Not on me?" 

"Never on you." 

"Why?" 

"You're different."

"How?" 

 

 

 

 

 

"I like you." 

"Huh?" 

_"I like you."_

"But you like Shanti too, right?"  

"That's not- It's not the same." 

 

 

 

_No way._

_No fucking way._

 

 

 

"What do you mean?" 

"Christ, Bryn... You're hopeless." 

"Am I?" 

"Yeah-" 

                 Icarus' hands were suddenly cupped around Bryn's face. 

                                                                                                                               "- You are." 

"Icarus, I don't think you should-"               

                                                       Bryn started to say, but Icarus' stern, warm gaze shut him up. 

                                                                                                                                                                     "......." 

"Bryn." 

 

 

_Christ Almighty._

 

 

"Um-

 

_(He's going to kiss me)_

_(He's going to kiss me)_

_(He's going to kiss me)_

 

 

\- Yes?" 

 

 

 

 

 

_He's looking at me._

_He's looking at me the way I've wanted him to for so long._

_Or maybe-_

 

 

 

 

"You forgot concealer again." 

 

 

 

His first instinct was to pull away. 

 

 

 

"I- I'm sorry." Of _course he'd call me out like this. Bitch are you fucking-_

"Don't be. I like it," Icarus whispered right in Bryn's ear.  _Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. Oh my god. Jesus Christ. What am I supposed to do?_ "You're shaking," Icarus muttered, pressing his lips on Bryn's earlobe. "They're cute." 

_Wake up wake up wake up oh my fucking god wake up please pleeeeaaassseeee._ "Icarus, what are you doing?" Bryn squeaked. "Why are you so close to-" he gasped. 

Icarus was now working his way up Bryn's neck, pausing briefly in between each light kiss.  _Oh, God. God, please._ "I'm sorry," Icarus whispered against Bryn's skin, sending a shot of pleasure up his spine.  _This is it. This is how I die._ "I'm sorry I never noticed before."

"Noticed what?"  _YOU IDIOT._ Bryn didn't know why he was still playing dumb. There really wasn't a point to it. 

"Oh, shut up," Icarus traced over the freckles on Bryn's face with his mouth. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." 

_Hnnnngggghhhhh._ "Icarus. Icarus, you don't have to do this." 

"I think I do." 

"No- 

_(Not if it's only out of pity)_

You don't." 

"Why are you so determined to drive me away from you?" Icarus snapped his head back. A storm brewed in those blue eyes. "Why the hell is it so hard for you to believe I could care about you?" 

"That's not the only reason." 

"Oh, please," Icarus rolled his eyes. "Enlighten me." 

"You feel sorry for me," Bryn glanced down at his lap. "That's the only reason. And I know you care, but not in the way I- I mean.... Not in  _that_ way." 

"And how would you know that?" 

"I just.... I just do." 

"Oh, fucking fantastic. I'm sure you know everything, then, don't you?" 

"Icarus, I don't mean it like that. I'm just-"

"No, you listen to me! I have had to watch you constantly put yourself down for the past two years. You never listen to me when I praise you, compliment you, or even flirt with you, and yes, I was serious about that too." 

"It's hard to tell when you're serious. You flirt with everyone." 

"You're missing the point! I don't see you as just some colleague. I never have! Why do you think I recruited you - because you were the first person I saw? No! I remembered you! I wanted you to know me! I wanted-" 

 

 

 

 

Bryn's phone on the ottoman started to buzz. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Don't look at me like that. Answer it."

 

 

 

 

 

"Answer the damn phone, Bryn." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hello?

 

 

Hey Shanti, what's up? 

 

 

 

 

Slow down. What?

 

 

 

 

 

When? 

 

 

 

 

How quickly do you want me to-

 

 

 

 

 

He's right here. Do you want me to put him on?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Okay. 

 

 

 

 

 

Okay. I'll be right there." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What did she want? Bryn, where are you going? Bryn what's happening?" 

 

 

 

 

 

"It's Tate. He's turned himself in. I have to.... I have to see what's up. I'll be back.

 

 

 

 

I promise." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST SAW MANDY HARVEY LIVE SHE'S SO GREAT PLEASE STAN HER


	11. Icarus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How do I live? How do I breathe?  
> When you're not here I'm suffocating  
> I want to feel love, run through my blood  
> Tell me is this where I give it all up?  
> For you I have to risk it all  
> 'Cause the writing's on the wall"
> 
> "Writing's on the Wall" by Sam Smith

**REMNANT**

**ATLAS**

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

His father had told him about cases where patients fell in love with their doctors. 

_"Happens all the time where I'm from. It's a result of the dysphoria the patients experience, and have the capability of developing actual feelings."_

He never thought much of it. 

In fact, he forgot about it entirely. 

But the day Emilia attacked him- the day he woke up in Nurse Cornelia's office - he suddenly remembered. 

And it made since. 

Because that was the day he met Bryn Violet. 

He did not know how he hadn't seen him before. 

That soft, round face. 

Those chilling silver eyes. 

And his curly, tangled purple hair. 

_"How much trouble would I get in if I killed her?"_ He had to say  _something_ instead of looking like a dumbstruck idiot. 

The boy smiled.  _Oh, gods._ _"I'm not sure. I believe that goes beyond the laws of our school."_

_God, his smile. Oh, gods._ He wasn't sure what to say next. He wasn't sure if it was a result of the injuries, but he could not remember seeing anyone more beautiful in his life. 

Cornelia was talking about something. 

He didn't care. 

He watched the boy's fingers - delicate and thin - trace over his bruises with a rag and occasionally his bare skin. He tried to hold shivers of pleasure in.  _Get a fucking grip, dude. It's just one guy and you're probably delusional._

_"i'd wipe her out,"_ Cornelia snapped. He assumed she was referencing Emilia.  _"-but you didn't hear that from me."_

He laughed.  _"Dually noted."_ He glanced back at the boy. It might have been his imagination, but he could have sworn the aid was staring at him moments ago, maybe the same way he was looking at him.  _Probably not. "And who might you be?"_

_"I'm..."_ The boy looked surprised, almost as if he were surprised that anyone would address him.  _"Violet. Bryn Violet."_

_Oh, God. Please say it again._ He smiled until it hurt.  _"Cool. I'm Icarus Thompson."_

* * *

Icarus Thompson remained in the infirmary for several days. He didn't see Bryn Violet again during that time.

"What's wrong with you?" Winter Schnee asked during the third day. "Are you looking for something?" 

"Hm?" Icarus realized he was stretching his neck to get a better look at the open door. He snapped back to a more relaxed position. "Um... no one."

"Okay, whatever," Winter rolled her eyes. "Look.... you're not gonna be an idiot about this, right? Let me tell you.... an idiot would let it go. A smart guy would get lawyers involved." 

"I'm not getting lawyers involved." 

"That's lunacy." 

"Yeah," Icarus's other partner- Quentin Ash - agreed with the eldest Schnee sibling. "Goodwitch has been walking on you for too long. And what she just did... It was a coward's move."

"Don't be ridiculous," Icarus frowned. "This is just what she wants. Trust me, as soon as I graduate, it will all be over. That's all I have to do- wait." 

"If you live that long," Quentin chuckled. Winter wasn't amused.

"This isn't funny, Icarus! You could have died! I swear I'll-"

"Forget it. I'll be fine"

"Icarus-"

"I said forget it." 

* * *

The next time Icarus saw Bryn it was in the library. He almost overlooked him, since he was hiding behind a pile of books. He was wearing glasses. 

_Fuck._ Icarus froze, trying to decide if it was worth saying hello. Bryn probably didn't even remember him.  _He sees patients every day._ _What am I supposed to say? Maybe when he looks up, I could just-_

Suddenly Bryn glanced up from his studies. He caught Icarus's eye. 

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

He smiled. 

_Oh, fuck me._

_Oh my gods._

_Are people allowed to be this cute?_

He waved. 

_Am I still delirious?_

_It's only been a week._

_Holy shit._

Icarus grinned, sending a little salute and cringing at himself. 

Bryn's shoulders started to shake. The corners of his eyes crinkled. He was laughing. 

_He's so cute._

_Am I allowed to speak to him?_

_Am I worthy of that?_

He took a step towards the desk. 

Then-

"Icarus!" Winter was suddenly at his side, tugging at his hands. "Some Vale kids are here for the admission test! Don't you want to see?" 

"Yeah..." Icarus agreed without taking his eyes off of Bryn. The boy had gone back to reading. "That sounds fine." 

* * *

Icarus wanted to speak to Bryn. 

He really did. 

Each time he saw him in the library or the hallways, his first instinct was to say  _something._

_Anything._

But he always back out. 

He felt like he couldn't. 

Like it would be a mistake. 

Everywhere Icarus went,  _her_ shadow followed. 

_Emilia Goodwitch._

And Emilia had felt threatened by Icarus's presence since day one. 

She had gone after him. 

After Winter. 

Quentin. 

Sometimes Max. 

Icarus was considered a womanizer. 

Not a dater. 

He never really fit into that whole scene. 

Had he been set up with girls? 

Definitely. One of the most terrifying phone calls he had ever received happened only a year ago. 

_"Is this Icarus Thompson?"_

_"Yes Sir. Who am I speaking to?"_

_"This is Jaques Schnee. I'm sure you've heard of me."_

Icarus remembered having a physical reaction to hearing that name and to the voice it belonged to.  _"Yes, sir. I have! Me and your daughter are in the same squadron."_

_"Yes... I've heard good things about you. Son, are you free this weekend?"_

_"I am."_

_"How would you like to spend dinner with us? Winter is bringing that boyfriend of hers and it just so happens that my other daughter lacks a date."_

_Don't say yes. You shouldn't say yes. It's a horrible idea. "I would love to. I've heard a lot about the heiress. I can't wait to meet her."_

_"Fantastic. 7 o'clock?"_

_"That works for me."_

_"I'll see you then, son."_

Dinner was not as bad as Icarus thought. Winter's horrified face was entertaining enough and the infamous Qrow Branwen actually picked a fight with Jacques. 

Icarus managed to get Weiss out of the room before things got too ugly. 

_"I'm sorry,"_ Weiss muttered when they escaped the impending fiasco.  _"I hate that my sister brings that buffoon home. It just makes my father hate her more."_

_"It's not your fault, right?"_ Icarus smiled.  _"You and Winter are both fantastic."_

_"You don't have to say that. It's all a disaster. By the way...."_ She raised her eyebrows.  _"I'm several years older than you and quite frankly, I'm not interested."_

_"Oh, that's all right. I'm not either."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Well... it's silly."_

_"Try me."_

_"There's this guy."_

_"There's a guy?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Is he smart like you or stupid like that idiot in there?"_

_"I don't know him very well."_

_"That so?"_

_"Yeah. I know his name. I know he's beautiful."_

_"Ah, yes. True love."_

_"Hey, I'm just- I'm just sayin'."_

_"Why haven't you made a move? Winter tells me you have serious talent when it comes to that kind of thing."_

_"This is different. I like him."_

_"Then what's the problem?"_

_"Goodwitch."_

_"Ah."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I just don't know what to do."_

_"You're not the only idiot on the planet. Look at me."_

_"Why would you say that?"_

_"I'm an heiress. I have everything anyone could ever want, right? But I still want to leave. I want to do something new."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I want to be a huntress."_

_"Really? I think that's perfect. Are you going to Atlas?"_

_"I don't think so."_

_"Where would you go?"_

_"I've been thinking about Beacon. Is that dumb?"_

_"It's a good school. My mom went there."_

_"I need to tell Winter. Should I tell Winter? Would she approve?"_

_"I think so. I think she'd be proud."_

_"You'd know, right?"_

_"I would."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Thank you, Icarus."_

_"It's not a problem."_

_"And good luck."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I think you'll get that guy. If you really want him, I'm sure it'll happen."_

_"Thanks, Weiss."_

_"No problem. Maybe I'll see you around."_

* * *

Graduation day it just felt so right. 

Bryn was all alone. 

His dad said he could take someone. 

Just one. 

 

Quentin had to leave to take care of his family. 

Winter had plans to take over the world. 

Who was Icarus to prevent a thing like that? 

_Bryn._

Bryn with his loose curly hair that Icarus wanted to touch.  

His shining silver eyes that Icarus wanted to get lost in. 

His light pink lips that Icarus wanted to kiss. 

_Bryn is here._

_It feels so right._

_"I'm leaving Remnant."_

_"What?"_

_"I want you to come with me."_

_"What? What are you saying?"_

_"Don't ask questions. Just.... come with me."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Alright."_

* * *

At first, Icarus entertained the possibility that Bryn might feel the same. 

Now that he had left Atlas behind, there was no reason to be afraid of Emilia. 

 

 

 

 

 

Or so he thought. 

* * *

After a while, Icarus realized that maybe Bryn was just doing it because it was a job. 

A life. 

Eventually, Bryn seemed so annoyed. 

Every time Icarus asked him for anything, he would just roll his eyes and make some jab at him. 

Sometimes it was funny. 

But mostly it just hurt. 

* * *

Icarus thought kissing Bryn was a good call. 

He thought he was reading the room right. 

Bryn seemed so determined to accept the possibility that Icarus could hate him. 

For Icarus, such a thought was incomprehensible. 

Since Atlas, Bryn was the one who had been there for him. 

Why on Earth would he ever hate him? 

_"I'll be back."_

Icarus felt his heart soar and crash within five minutes. 

He didn't get it. 

He could easily use his semblance. 

But he wouldn't do that to Bryn. 

_He has to trust me._

_He has to tell me._

_If he doesn't......_

 

 

 

 

 

_What's the point?_

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Clouds Gather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tate Pickett is confident in what he wants from DWMA. At least he was until someone enters the interrogation room and completely changes the game.
> 
> T/W 
> 
> little bit of transphobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why do we insist  
> On crossing bridges that do not exist?  
> Let's take these issues  
> Step by step by step, to work it out  
> Day by day by day we're falling down  
> But life goes on"
> 
> "Why Worry" by Set it Off

Tate had a plan.

As always. 

They should have killed him as soon as he came through those gates. 

That would have been the wisest decision. 

But Kid was stupid. 

Naive. 

Trusting. 

He was too willing to let anyone speak their mind. 

_Anyone._

Murderers. 

Vigilantes. 

Demons. 

Witches. 

Any kind of monster. 

Tate remembered that when Kid was initiated, he said he would not make the same mistakes his father made. 

He would be a better leader. 

Yeah, right. 

Tate had never been one to judge. 

He never cared about The Academy's affairs much before Kid's initiation. 

Then things started changing. 

Witches became legal. 

And just because the law had changed, it didn't mean people would. 

Public executions of witches had gone up in the past five years. 

Even more witches started to hide. 

Because now that DWMA wouldn't take care of them, anarchists and common thugs would. 

Mobs. 

Shootings. 

Torture. 

Tate's people were dying. 

And what was the shinigami doing? 

Nothing. 

Tate thought he would rely on Deus Machinal, the rogue sorcerer. 

But he was only interested in political games. 

Deus wanted to lead as well and Tate had heard less than favorable things about that creature. 

Tate did not believe in a world run by numbers and false securities. 

That was Kid's world. 

Deus's world. 

Tate wanted to control people using fear. 

And it didn't matter who. 

Humans. 

Witches. 

Demons. 

They should all be afraid of something. 

They should fear it equally. 

If there was going to be chaos, it shouldn't be one sided. 

Why should the humans have all the fun? 

Why should DWMA have free reign over who lives and who dies? 

And why should witches have more power than anyone else? 

If the world was going to be mad, then it shouldn't hold back for anyone. 

If the world was to burn, then let it burn for all. 

Equal torture for all. 

Tate heard about the Death Scythe's capture from a loyal friend. He had known them for years. They were a part of the rogue witch community when Tate was still a member. 

They warned Tate. 

_"Up to something. They're going to ruin all of it. You've worked so hard. Deus is out to destroy you."_

Tate appreciated the warning. 

He couldn't leave something like this up to Deus. 

He had to take care of it himself. 

And no one could no about it. 

He'd been friends with that witch for over 200 years. Their advice was appreciated. 

Their death even more so. 

Tate dumped their corpse in an abandoned realm. 

He had not seen Lionel for quite some time, so it was easier to kill her. 

And even easier to kill that welch girlfriend of hers. 

Perhaps killing the Death Scythe on live television was a bit much. 

It was horrendous. 

Cruel. 

Tate loved it. 

This was the world he wanted. 

People freaked. 

Violence peaked. 

He admitted to himself that killing the Maka girl and her weapon was overkill. 

He almost regretted it. 

At least on behalf of her friends. 

Not himself. 

He didn't like seeing friends torn apart. 

But if he could kill his own friend, he had no issue pulling the insides out of someone he never met, and the tears of her loved ones only bothered him slightly. 

It was still necessary. 

Why did he turn himself in?

Simple. 

So the shinigami could see the truth firsthand. 

He was going to kill everyone. 

Everyone but him. 

* * *

**DEATH CITY**

His interrogator was scrawny and pathetic. 

There was a cut on her right thumb. 

He could kill her right then if he wanted to. 

They may have taken his magic.

But they had no idea that he knew Remnant techniques as well. 

His semblance was more useful than magic. 

Blood was something he knew better than magic. 

Cuts, scrapes, and gashes were a savior and appeared so often in bottle. 

All he had to do was just snap his finger.

The blood would rush out at whatever speed he wanted it to. 

And either kill the victims quickly or painfully. 

"Tate.... Pickett. Miss Tate Pickett?" 

"Mr," Tate scowled. "It's rude not to ask."

"I didn't mean to assume. You  _did_ kill our Death Scythe though."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't ask." 

"Aren't witches supposed to be girls though?" 

Tate slammed his shackled hands against the table and sneered. His fangs pierced his lip a little. He would use his own blood if he had to. "Say that again, bitch." 

"I.... It's just common knowledge. I've never heard of a male witch."

Before Tate could make up his mind, the door to the interrogation room opened. It was a meister he recognized from TV. He had spiky blue hair and bulging muscles. A star was tattooed on his right shoulder. "Get out, Tsubaki. I'm taking this guy to the cells underneath the school. You hear that, you bastard? You're gonna rot there for killing Maka and Soul. No one is gonna listen to anything you have to say. If you're lucky, Kid will decide to kill you, which he should." 

_I'll be out of here in a week._

_He'll be dying to speak to me._

_I'll kill whoever's with him._

_Kill whoever tries to stop me._

Those same four thoughts repeated over and over again in Tate's mind as the meister dragged him out of the room and through the rooms ahead. He made sure to look at every desk worker in the eye and smile. It was his way of reading everyone, wondering if there was anyone worth noting.

"Let me through, Patty!"

"I'm sorry, Bryn, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"I said let me through, goddamnit!" 

Curious, Tate's gaze wandered to a small group of people gathered several feet in front of him and his tattooed bodyguard. There were two several younger employees trying to calm down one person. He had purple hair. Flushed skin. And when he looked up at Tate- 

_Oh my God._

_Oh my God._

_Oh my God._

_This changes everything._

_I have to do something._

_I can't wait a week for this._

_This boy-_

_This adorable looking weakling-_

Tate could read souls easily. He could always tell where someone was from, just from their soul.

This boy was from Remnant. 

_But he's so much more than just that._

_"You!"_ He screamed and stormed towards Tate. He was furious. Tate wondered how much the Death Scythe or his daughter meant to this boy. 

But that wasn't important.

"Bryn, you need to chill out," Tate's bodyguard started to raise his arm. Tate leaned down and bit his arm. 

The man squealed, wiping away the small amount of blood. "Hey, man... What the hell-"

**Snap.**

Blood splattered against the wall. Tate broke through his cuffs. He saw the group of people run. 

Everyone but that boy. 

_Good._ He grabbed the boy's neck, slamming him the against the wall. He gasped. Tate. smirked. 

"I wonder..." Tate felt his crimson wet lips slide against the boy's neck. "I wonder if you know." 

"Get - get off!" 

"What's your name? What could I have done to you?" 

"Leave - leave me alone. You're.... You're insane." 

"Were your parents like this too? Did they have this much potential?" 

"I swear to-" He groaned as Tate's tongue lapped as some blood pooled at the corner of the boy's mouth. "You're going to-"

"They haven't told you," Tate muttered. "But I would. I would help you tap into that potential. Those eyes... You could be incredible. Monstrous. It makes me so-"

_"Hey!"_ Suddenly, a bullet slammed into the wall right beside that boy's head.  _"Hands off, freak!"_

The boy's eyes - those brilliant eyes - shined in relief. Tate turned around. "This is very rude. We're in the middle of a conversation. How about you-" He froze. "You." 

It was the Atlas protege - Icarus Thompson. Tate remembered seeing him in Paris and attempting to kill him. It all happened very quickly. Tate meant it as fun sport, just something to pass the time. But he was alive. Maybe he was more of an asset than Tate cared to admit. 

_"Icarus,"_ The boy rasped, still desperately trying to escape Tate's grip. "Icarus, he's-" 

Another gunshot. It brushed by Tate's ear. He let the boy go. Even if he ran now, he was too weak to fight later on. He would be easy to catch again. "Nice. Do the minute men know about you?"

"Leave. Him. Alone." Icarus snarled. "Or I swear to god I'm going to-" He frowned for a minute and then gasped in pain as Tate vanished and suddenly appeared right behind Icarus shoving a knife in his back. The boy - Bryn? - screamed. 

"It seems I've overstayed my welcome," Tate grinned. "It's been a pleasure seeing you again. As for you," he winked at the boy. "I would love to meet again." 

Before anyone could say or do anything, all that was left of Tate's presence was a pile of black ash. 

* * *

"You're just in shock, Bryn. Don't worry. It's over. It's over." 

Bryn had been shaking and muttering to himself for the past hour.

 

 

 

 

Despite his injury, Icarus hadn't left his side.

 

 

 

 

 

"What if he comes back?"

"I'll kill him." 

"That's.... That's my line." 

"Were you really going to kill him, Bryn?"

"If I could have." 

"What would it have done?"

"Well he's killed a lot of-"

"What would it have done for  _you_ , Bryn?"

"He hurt you."

"Just a flesh wound. It also healed."

"He also hurt you just now."

"True. But I'll be fine. I always am." 

"Icarus-"

"Shh." 

"I'm sorry."

"Shh." 

"Icarus, I want to be there to protect you. And I can't do that if I'm a coward about everything."

"You're not a coward."

"I am."

"You're a bit dense, sure."

"Thanks."

"Bryn?" 

"Yes?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Well, it's just-"

"Bryn????"

"Um-"

"Bryn, why do you look so upset?" 

"I'm not but... but I think you might be."

"Bryn, what the hell does that mean?"

"Oh, Icarus...." 

"Bryn, you're scaring me." 

"It's..... your hair."

"What.... what about it?" 

"I think.... I think the witch might have cut off a bit of your hair." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Icarus?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"How much?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"On which side?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What's the point of anything anymore?" 

* * *

Tate knew about the Gods of Remnants.

He knew about the maidens. 

He knew about the relics. 

But more importantly-

 

 

 

 

 

 

He knew about the silver eyes. 

They're rare.

Powerful.

Stunning.

They are something he could use. 

 

 

 

 

 

And Bryn Violet had them. 

 

 

 

 


	13. Calm Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, an incident occurs at the Vytal Festival. Bryn finds that Icarus has left the hospital. Emilia returns from Tokyo with the city's supervisor.

**REMNANT**

**VALE**

"Yang Xiao Long, stand down!"

"But he attacked me!" 

"That's enough!" 

In all his years of a student at both DWMA and Haven, Max had never seen anything quite like this. 

The student just blatantly attacked Mercury for no reason. 

"Cinder, are you okay? Do you need me to go down with you? I - I'm not sure if there's much else I can do." 

"It's fine, Max."

"Are you sure because I-"

"It's fine." 

She was gone before he could say anything else.

* * *

**DEATH CITY**

With Icarus out of commission, Kid could only rely on one member to track down Tate. 

"Everyone really went to shit while I was gone. Seems like Icarus really couldn't hold down the fort, could he? Such a shame. He was promising too."

"He's not dead, Emilia," Kid rolled his eyes as he led the woman in his office. "Come on in. You too, Orihara."

"Charmed," a man with short raven hair and brown eyes winked at Kid. He tugged at his black coat a little as he strutted inside. "I'm sure this will be lovely." 

"Shut your hole, Izaya," Emilia snapped. "Some of us are concerned about this issue." 

"Doesn't affect me," the man drawled. "What would a witch want with a human like me?"

"You've done business with him, Orihara. You know things about him. It's only a matter of time before he finds out you work for us." 

"I could always quit." 

Emilia scoffed. "As if! You've got too much on the line here, Orihara. If you quit now, you'd lose her." 

"Say one more word, 'Goodbitch.' You don't fucking know me so I dare you to say one more thing." 

"Oh, I think I will, you useless, suicidal drunk. PTSD is temporary, so I don't see why you're still so hung up on everything. Maybe instead of being stone in the grind, you should do some work and actually make a difference, unlike what you're doing now."

"Kid, permission to shove her head in a shredder?"

"Shut up, both of you," Kid groaned. "Save the death match for another day. I need both of you on this, since Icarus is healing up, and Hisa stayed in Japan. Can I count on you?" 

_A stupid question._

"Depends on how much I get paid."

"Depends on how quickly I can leave." 

_We're doomed._

* * *

Bryn thought that Icarus would learn from getting two injuries within the span of a month would knock some sense into him. 

But this was Icarus Thompson. 

He rarely learned. 

Bryn hadn't thought about the moment they had. 

The things Icarus said.

The things he  _did._

 _He really meant it,_ Bryn realized after Icarus ran after him and saved him Tate.  _Did it really take me almost dying to realize that? What should I do? Should I call him? Wait 'til he gets out? Maybe wait for him to bring it up? He's always been better at that sort of thing._

He didn't have to wait very long. 

"This is getting old," he yelled one day after work after receiving a call from medical that Icarus had suddenly fled and finding his apartment lights on. "And there better not be blood on my floor again!" 

Instead of a proper response, Bryn was greeted with a devastated groan.

.

.

.

"Icarus, something wrong?" 

.

.

.

Another groan.

"Icarus...." Bryn smiled a little, setting his laptop bag down and walking towards the bathroom. He wasn't worried. He knew the difference between an in pain groan and a toddler groan. Icarus was pitching a fit about something. And Bryn was almost completely confident in his suspicions. "What's up?" He pulled the door open with no hesitation. "Oh... Oh, God." When Tate cut Icarus's hair, it was only slightly uneven. Now one side was to his shoulder and the other was to his ear. "Icarus, why didn't make an appointment with someone?" 

"I don't trust anyone with my hair," the man snapped. "They don't.... they don't get it. I'm sensitive and-"

"Have you ever cut your own hair, Rus?" Bryn teased. "Cause I gotta tell you... It looks perfect." 

"Shut up," Icarus's voice cracked. His eyes were swelling. "I... I'm trying to preserve it. It... It's two years worth of hard work." 

"Not really. That's just... That's just the human body."

"Bryn, if I can't keep this, what is this all about? What have I been working towards?" 

"Give me the scissors."

Icarus's eyes widened in terror. "No." 

Bryn raised an eyebrow. "Scissors." 

"I will destroy you."

"No you won't. Give me the scissors."

"My pride-"

"-will be absolutely fine. Stop being a child. Give me the scissors and come in the living room. I'll put on a movie, okay? Just.... come on." 

.

.

.

.

"Okay." 

* * *

It was quiet for about ten minutes. For once, Icarus didn't argue with Bryn about the movie. He didn't argue about the seating arrangements - Icarus kneeling on the floor in front of the couch - Bryn seated right behind him, his legs swung to the side. Icarus squirmed a bit at first when Bryn grabbed his hair, brushing his fingers against his neck a little.

He really could be such a child. 

_What did I see in him?_

_Oh right._

_He's gorgeous._

_And kind._

_And perfect._

_Just a little childish._

"What are you thinking about, Violet?" The surprisingly good natured tone of Icarus's voice would normally worry Bryn, but in this situation, it was anything but that. "You're awfully quiet." 

"I'm just trying to concentrate," Bryn muttered. "You squirm." 

"I do  _not._ " Icarus snapped his neck to the side a little. The scissors almost cut his skin. Bryn swore. "Jesus... Watch your mouth, Violet."

Bryn frowned. "I almost cut you because you moved just then! Sit still?" 

"I don't want to. What if you ruin it?" 

"It's  _hair._ It'll grow back."

"It won't be the same."

.

.

.

"Sure, Icarus." 

* * *

A half hour later, Bryn grabbed the mirror on the couch side table, replacing it with the scissors. "Here," he handed it to Icarus. "I did the best I could." 

Icarus snatched the mirror, still pouting a little. "Whatever. It's not gonna look that-" He paused. "Oh." 

"I know it's kind of short. Shanti would make fun of you if it were a mullet." 

"I.... I appreciate that. She'd be incessantly cruel." Icarus smiled. "I... I feel almost bald."

"You're not bald, you drama queen."

"It sure feels like it."

"You're not bald. Far from it, actually." 

"Could be an illusion."

"It's not-"

"- you tricked me."

"Icarus, you're an idiot." 

"I'm hideous."

"Well, I'm a doctor, not a hairstylist." 

"It's not you. I'm just ugly."

"You're not ugly."

"Yes I am."

"I like it. I like  _you._ So just shut up and-"

Icarus suddenly placed the mirror on the ground. He cocked his head slightly towards Bryn.

_Oh no._

"Is that... Is that so?" 

_What have I done?_

"I... well it's all a matter of perspective." 

_I shouldn't freak out._

_He likes me too._

_It's fine._

_It should be fine._

_Maybe I should talk to him first._

_That's a good plan._

"Hmm," Bryn could see the ice blue of Icarus's eyes. "Then what perspective do you-"

.

.

.

_Fuck it._

There was something satisfying about kissing Icarus to shut him up.

1) It shut him up

2) It caught him off guard

Icarus was stiff as a rod for a moment, but of course, that's all it was. 

A moment. 

As soon as he seemed to realize what had just happened - that  _Bryn_ kissed  _him_ \- Icarus brushed the man's curls out of the boy's eyes and pulled back (once again, only for a moment), only to press his lips on Bryn's again - harder, fiercer that time. It was an intense, passionate pressure. Bryn let out a small moan. Icarus's hands wandered to Bryn's cheeks. He cupped his face. 

Bryn never knew what to do with his hands. 

Not just in this situation. 

But in all of life. 

They were constantly clenched by his side. 

 _Maybe I should-_ Bryn moaned louder at the feeling of Icarus's teeth digging into his bottom lip and his tongue tracing the mark.  _Oh, God. Oh my God._ "Please," he breathed, pulling back. "I want...."  _He hasn't said a damn word._  "I want to..."  _What is he thinking about?_ "I've wanted to for-" 

"I know," Icarus murmured, his fingers lost in Bryn's curls. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Something up, Shanti?"

"I just.... I just felt so happy for a moment. So... relieved. Almost like I don't have to do something anymore." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Are you runnin late?  
> Did you sleep too much?  
> All the awful dreams  
> Felt real enough  
> Is your lover there?  
> Is she wakin up?  
> Did she die in the night?  
> And leave you alone?  
> Alone“  
> “I Get Overwhelmed” by Dark Rooms


	14. Thunder and Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I know forever don't exist  
> But after this life, I'll find you in the next  
> So when I say "forever, " it's the goddamn truth  
> I'll keep finding, finding you"
> 
> "Finding You" by Kesha

**DEATH CITY**

After hours of warm hands touching cold skin and smooth lips brushed against chapped lips, the rough waves calmed to a tranquil current. Icarus wrapped his arms around Bryn's middle and sighed in his ear. Bryn shuddered, coaxing back into Icarus's embrace. He tilted his head back, allowing Icarus's lips to travel down his neck and to his shoulders.

Bryn had been intimate with someone before. Two people, actually, but they did not mean anything to him. Sex was always intense, no matter who he was with. But with Icarus inside him, there was something more blissful about it. It only hurt for a few moments. 

 _"It's okay,"_ Icarus reassured him when Bryn let out a small yelp, surprised at the pain.  _"I'm here. I've got you. It's just me."_  

_"I'm sorry. I just don't do this very-"_

_"I know. It's okay, love."_

Icarus had called Bryn endearments before, but only in teasing. It was never in a serious context. But now, Icarus was staring Bryn down, his voice dripping with sex and sincerity. 

_He's going to be the death of me._

_"Your flattery won't - it won't distract me from your teasing."_

_"What a shame,"_ Icarus growled in Bryn's ear like a ravenous animal.  _"I thought you'd like it."_

 _"Oh, God, I do,"_ Bryn gasped as Icarus pushed his hips forward.  _"But I just wish you would fuck me already, so I can- Christ!"_

Bryn couldn't recall a time before this where he had felt this happy. His stress and paranoia were gone. 

This was something Bryn had wanted for years. 

 And as it turned out, maybe Icarus really did feel the same.

_"Let me know if it hurts too much. I'll stop."_

_"No, it's all right. I can.... I can.... Oh.... Oh, God."_

Bliss. 

That's what it was. 

Intense, chilling bliss. 

_"You can go faster."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"If you're not I could just-"_

_"I want you to fuck me like you mean it."_

 Bryn made sounds that had never escaped his throat before. 

Icarus kissed him so violently and so much, his lips started to hurt. 

_I've never felt connection like this._

_I've never been so intimate with anyone._

_It's never felt this right._

_But I still feel like I'm misinterpreting it._

"You're quiet," Icarus muttered against the back of Bryn's neck. "You've been quiet a lot lately."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything, darling." 

"I want you to know that if all of this was too much.... And if you want to think about it for a while.... I'm not going to argue."

"I'm not running away from you, Bryn.".

"I wasn't- That's not- Look, Icarus... I'm just... I'm not a one night stand. I don't want to be that."

"You're not, Bryn. You've never been just that. Bryn.... For the past four years, I have not been in a serious relationship, and for the last two, I haven't even considered it. Do you know why?"

 _Oh._ "I.... I don't want to assume, but-"

"It's you, Bryn. Ever since the first day you took care of me, it's been you."

"But can you commit, Icarus?" 

"Bryn....." Icarus kissed his shoulder. "Bryn, look at me. Bryn...." 

.

.

.

.

Bryn situated himself to where he was looking right at Icarus, their faces only a few inches apart. "Yes?"

"Do you really think I would have sex with just any friend? If I just wanted a quick fuck, I'd go to a bar. Bryn, I'm in. I'm all in. Do you understand?"

"I... I think I do." 

"Good. Now come here. I want you at least three more times before tomorrow." 

* * *

  **REMNANT**

Cinder left with Emerald and Mercury. They went back to Haven. 

To Mercury's family. 

Max sat in an empty section of seats, staring at the jumbo screen and it flicked through the contestants, growing slower by the second. 

_"Penny Polendina from Atlas versus..... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!"_

_Ozpin's fall maiden._ Max got a better look at her. Qrow described her as strong and confident. But she seemed - 

The screen focused on her. She was biting her lower lip, her eyes filled with some sort of sadness. 

_Perhaps it's the news. Maybe Ozpin's told her._

_._

_._

_._

_She feels burdened._

_"3.... 2.... 1..... Begin!"_

* * *

**DEATH CITY**

Kid wanted The Vytal Festival screened in his office. He couldn't leave work. He wasn't the most popular guy in Death City at the moment and even though things weren't technically his fault, people sure acted like it was. 

If they were to blame anyone, it should have been Emilia or Icarus. 

_"Penny Polendina from Atlas versus.... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!"_

Up until that point, Kid had only been half listening to the broadcast.  _Pyrrha Nikos._ That was the fall maiden. Or at least the soon to be fall maiden. She looked a little pathetic. Kid laughed. "You see this, Izaya?" 

Instead of getting a hotel room, Izaya made camp in Kid's office. He was stretched out over the two armchairs, bottle of gin in hand. He grunted. "Isn't that the maiden chick?" 

"That it is. I haven't seen her fight yet."

"That makes two of us, huh?" Izaya chuckled. "But it seems like you're the only one who cares." 

"Do you want me to kick you out, Orihara?"

"Oh no... I'm so broke and alone. It's not like I have a job that will pay for things, right?" 

"Shut up, Orihara." 

.

.

.

"Who do you think's gonna win?" 

"Probably the maiden."

.

.

.

"Whoa, you seein' this?" 

"Yes... I believe I am."

.

.

.

"Holy shit. Kid, that better not've-"

"Wait. Dear Lord - This is-"

.

.

.

"Oh my fucking God. Why the hell is this still being broadcasted? Like, I'm not so drunk that I'm missin' this, right?" 

"I-"

_**"This was not a tragedy. This was not an accident."** _

.

.

.

"Kid?"

"Izaya, I need you to call Emilia and Icarus. Actually... Just Emilia. Max is over there, so there's no need to get them both. I also need the gate opened immediately." 

"Alright."

* * *

**REMNANT**

Max knew that voice. 

But it couldn't be. 

It- 

It didn't make any sense.

_**"When the first shot is fired...."** _

_It is._

_I don't know how but it is._

**_"Who do you think you can trust?"_ **

_Cinder._

 


	15. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icarus Thompson is woken by a call from Kid. Beacon is under attack. Tate exposes "The Project." Worlds collide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this volume, friends. I love you guys!

**REMNANT**

**VALE**

The air smelled of fire and death. When he fled Death City, Tate wasn't expecting this big of a welcome party from Vale.

_For me, Salem? You shouldn't have._

This was definitely the immortal's work. It was a result of her childish grudge against Ozpin, which wasn't something Tate wanted to get mixed up in. That was Remnant's business and although he was fascinated with its history and magic, it was not a realm he planned on conquering anytime soon. 

He did want to sit back and admire the bloodshed - grim tearing students to pieces and soldiers gunning monsters down. Tate loved it all. He admired it all from a rooftop, grinning ear to ear and even blushing a little.  _I'm a little embarrassed. She's gone all out. Who am I?_ His dropped a little and his posture drooped. 

.

.

.

_Who am I?_

* * *

**DEATH CITY**

Icarus did not like to be woken up via phone calls, especially if that phone call was from Death the Kid.  _Not a voice I like hearing first thing in the morning._ He reached over Bryn, picked up his cell that was on the bedside table and groggily answered. "'The hell do ya want?" 

_"Icarus what the fuck are you doing? Why are you just now returning my calls?"_

"Cause I didn't wanna talk ta ya," Icarus yawned. "What's up?"

 _"I'll tell you 'what's up!'"_ Kid shrilled in Icarus's ear.  _"Salem's made her move! Beacon is falling and it's all Ozpin's fault, so you need to drag your ass over there and help!"_

"Sn't Max there?" 

_"Emilia is going to, and I thought about leaving you alone, but this is too important! They need our help, since their leaders are so incompetent!"_

"Exactly how soon do you-"

_"Now."_

_Ugh,_ Icarus hung up and threw his phone to the other side of the room. Bryn stirred in his sleep, muttering something that was too clustered and quiet for Icarus to comprehend. Icarus smiled and kiss his violet curls. "Hey, I need to go. I'll be back soon. Something happened in Vale."

Bryn mumbled again and he opened his eyes.

"What was that, hon?"

"Come with you," Bryn whispered. 

"It shouldn't take too long. I'm just going to-"

"No. I'm gonna come with you," Bryn clumsily grabbed Icarus's hands in an attempt to keep him from leaving without his bedmate. "Leave without me, I'll never forgive." 

Icarus smiled. "Alright." 

* * *

**REMNANT**

**VALE**

Icarus found Max fighting alongside General Ironwood and Qrow Branwen and the situation was almost laughable, since they were fighting against robots. Max could only use his semblance against people, same as Icarus. He could see the frustration all over his brother's face. He laughed. "Having trouble, brother?" 

Startled, Max looked up. His eyes widened. He pointed. Mouthed something. Icarus couldn't hear him. But he knew. 

.

.

.

**Snap.**

Blue sparks flew out of Icarus's white sleeve, forming the shape of an aquamarine colored phoenix. It screamed, emitting more light navy flame, deteriorating the incoming Ursa to mere dust.

"Holy shit." Qrow sounded impressed. "That's a nifty trick, Thompson. Think you could help us out here though, instead of just showing off?"

"Maybe just this once." 

* * *

**VALE**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Gates were temperamental things. As long as you know where you were going, you always ended up there, but if more than one person was traveling between realms, they often got separated. Sometimes Icarus and Bryn had to find each other across worlds. 

They always did. 

Luckily, Bryn landed in Vale, which was the target, but he had lost Icarus anyway. 

It was a strangely empty part of town. Howls and screams were close enough, but far off at the same time. Bryn found it odd that this alley was so empty. It reeked of grimm and blood, but he did not detect any souls. 

It was dark, aside from one lit streetlamp. 

Quiet aside from Bryn's hoarse breathing.

Still aside from the shuffling of his feet. 

There wasn't a trace of anything.

No pulse of anyone.

_How very-_

**"Boo."**

Suddenly, hands were clasped around Bryn's neck, sharp nails digging into his flesh. 

The stench of human flesh. 

The flicker of a witch's soul.

 _"You,"_ Bryn snarled. He did not need to see the face of his attacker. He knew that voice. He knew this aggression.  _"This is your fault, isn't it?"_

Tate Pickett cackled. "I'd love to take credit. Really, I would. But this is not my work. It's much too organized and planned. Nah.... I'm more into improv." 

"Let me go. Innocent people are dying and I need to find my-" Bryn felt a hitch in his breath. What would he even refer to Icarus as? Partner? Friend? Lover? 

_Boyfriend?_

"I don't care about what you need, Bryn. I care about what I want. And right now.... I think I wanna talk to you. Some come on.... Let's chat." 

* * *

**VALE**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Tate tied Bryn to a chair in some abandoned warehouse. Bryn noted all of the corpses dumped in a pile by the door. The blood was fresh. Some souls still pleaded. "Those people... You killed them?"

"Of course I did," Tate yawned, crouching in a chair right across from Bryn. "But that's boring. I wanna talk about you. I wanna know you. Isn't that fun?" 

.

.

.

"Not much of a talker, eh? I can fix that, but probably not today. I just wanted to be helpful. I'm gonna give you some knowledge, kay?" 

.

.

.

"How much do ya know about Remnant?" 

"That's a stupid question. I was born in Atlas."

Tate rolled his eyes. "Yeah... I know  _that,_ smartass. But like.... how much do you  _really_ know?"

.

.

.

"What color are your eyes, Bryn?"

"Silver."

"They always been like that?"

"As far as I know."

"You know what they do?" 

"They allow me to see...."

.

.

.

"Are you.... Are you laughing?"

"Course I am! You're a funny guy, Bryn! That's real funny! I'm not talkin' bout that though, so maybe pay attention. You know the story of the two brothers?"

"The gods? Yeah, I know that. It's a bedtime story my mother used to tell me."

"Well, legend has it, the god of light gave some of his power to a few special people. He gave the the power to destroy his brother's creations with his light. Those warriors have silver eyes."

.

.

.

"Why are you telling me-"

"Bryn, do you know why I do what I do?"

"You're a sociopath."

"Maybe. But I also want equality, whether it be equal peace or equal chaos. And peace is impossible. Chaos is inevitable. Do you know why the world is the way it is, Bryn?"

"Because of sociopaths like you."

"Sometimes. But it's also the shinigami's fault. He messes with the balance of things. Causes rifts in realms and life. He upsets some very powerful people, and I'm not talking about myself here, although I wish I was."

.

.

.

"Tate..."

"Hmm?"

"Is the shinigami hiding something?" 

.

.

.

"He's always hidin' somethin'" 

"That's not what I mean. What has he done, Tate?" 

.

.

.

"You ever heard of Misaki Reeves?" 

"I... I think so. It sounds very familiar."

"She was a human that the first grim reaper decided to use for a new project - one that would bring back the dead and give them abilities. He decided to just go ahead and kill her instead of waiting. And when she came back to the land of the living.... she wasn't the same."

.

.

.

"That.... That was his father, right?"

"Correct."

"That's horrible. I hope he put a stop to it."

"He did. It stopped for five years."

.

.

.

"Tate.... What has Kid done?"

"Exactly what his father did. He's making the same decisions. He's taking people who were at rest and bringing them back. Young Chiyuki Shirase.... And now - now a girl from Vale."

"What girl?" 

.

.

.

"Tate, I need to know what girl."

.

.

.

"It's funny... She may thing that Oz sent her to her death, but in reality..... Ah, well.... Life is horrible, isn't it? Makes me smile." 

"Tate-"

* * *

**DEATH CITY**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Bryn woke up in a cold sweat.  _"Kid-!"_ He sat up in a daze and felt warm hands push him back down to the bed. 

"Hey... It's okay. You're okay."

 _Icarus._ His warm smile made Bryn's heart ache. "Icarus... Icarus, I need to-" Bryn desperately tried to recall everything Tate had told him - if it was even true. If so, why had he done it? What did he have to gain. "I need to talk to Kid."

"What on Earth for?" 

"It's... It's complicated. I just- I just need to-"

"Mr. Violet," someone cleared their throat. Bryn looked up and for some reason he suddenly felt very afraid. 

Death the Kid stood in the doorway. Bryn realized he was in a hospital bed. He must have been there for a while, but his last few memories were still ever prominent in his mind. "Kid..."

"Is there something wrong?" 

_Of course there is._

_I don't understand._

_Why did that witch help me?_

_Why did he tell me those things?_

_Why are you bringing people back from the dead?_

"Bryn?"

_Is it even true?_

_Why would you do something like that?_

_Does Icarus know?_

_Can I trust him._

"Bryn, dearest... Are you-"

**"Misaki Reeves."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All of the blood flushed out of Kid's skin.**

**His eyes twitched.**

**He looked terrified.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Where?**

 

 

 

 

 

**Where did you hear that name?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kid?" Icarus was confused. Bryn sighed in relief. He must not have known. "What's wrong?"

.

.

.

**"Walk with me, Icarus."**

"Huh?" 

**"Walk with me."**

* * *

**DEATH CITY**

**PRIVATE WING OF DWMA**

Icarus had never been in the private wing before. It only consisted of a few rooms.

Three on either side of the long, flickering hallway.

"Kid?"

The grim reaper said nothing.

He only walked forward.

.

.

.

"Kid, what's happening?"

"Do you believe in destiny, Mr. Thompson?" Kid's voice oozed regret."I do. As does Ozpin. As did my father. What about you?"

They had stopped in front of a door. Kid was fumbling for a key.

For the first time in a long time, Icarus could not read the man's emotions. "I... I don't know. I like to think so."

"Your name... it reeks of destiny."

"I don't like to think about that."

"I've made so many mistakes, Icarus."

.

.

.

.

"Sir?" 

.

.

"Sir?"

.

.

 

 

 

 **"Come in,"** Kid opened the door, allowing Icarus the step in first.

The room was pure white, aside from a bed stationed in the farthest corner. 

And on the bed lay a girl.

A girl with long crimson hair.

Soft emerald eyes. 

Olive skin.

She smiled. _"Hello again!"_ She fixated on Icarus.  _"Oh... I don't believe we've met."_

Icarus's blood ran cold. "This is... This can't be... This woman is dead." 

**"Don't be shy, subject two. Introduce yourself."**

The girl shined with warmth.  _"Of course. It's nice to meet you. My name is Pyrrha Nikos."_

* * *

**To Be Continued in Volume 2**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones  
> 'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs  
> Setting fire to our insides for fun  
> Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong  
> The lovers that went wrong"
> 
> "Youth" by Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
